SubZero
by MyUniversalWorld
Summary: Mckinley high: From the werewolves on the football team to spellcasters on the cheerleading squad and the vampires in glee try to learn to live alongside each other, which is proving hard for Kurt Hummel, vampire extrodinaire. Especially the avoiding hunters part. All because of Blaine Anderson and his mission: To get rid of him. AU Hunter!Blaine & Vamp!Kurt. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**AN: Hi, everybody, I'm Lela! So this is my first fanfiction! I hope you like it. *nervous* :) **

**I got the idea in the middle of the night about a month ago and I finally got around to writing it :) I don't know when I can update, but please read and review! Flames will be used to keep my warm, thanks~**

**A Big thank-you to anyone who reads this. Now, on with the story!**

**Also, sorry that it isn't very eventful, but I had to have them meet each other before the story could get more adventurous, as mentioned in the bottom :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and glee. I am not that awesome :) **

Chapter One: Meeting

_"Blaine."_

_"Blaine."_

_"B-Blaine?"_

_"Blaine..."_

_"Blaine!"_

_"BLAINE!"_

_The boy in question whipped around, trying to meet every voice that called out to him, recognizing all of them; his sister's plea, his mother's last whisper, his brother's taunting laugh, his father's angry tone. He couldn't turn fast enough; he couldn't find any of them. _

_He was in a forest, flanked by trees on all sides, helplessly making starts in every direction, straining to hear where the voices where coming from._

_After what felt like hours of this same torture, the scene morphed into one of pure horror. His mother was on her knees, wrists bound by bloody shackles, the same forest, but a clearing located deep inside of its belly. A small Blaine, only seven years old, was shaking, peering from behind a tree. _

_He had followed his mother out that night, wondering where she went off to every time he was left home alone when she thought he was asleep. The vampire was hovering over her, grinning maliciously as she spat up a glob of blood, still struggling. Blaine whimpered, watching the vampire woman kick her in the stomach, watching his mother double over in the cold. Time slowed as the woman bent over the most important person in his life, the person he loved the most. _

_Blaine watched her lower her elongating fangs to the back of her neck and he almost fell forward, curving around the tree bark, meeting his mother's fading eyes, identical to his own. Tears streamed down his cheeks as she mouthed, almost audibly, "Blaine..."_

_He shuffled the slightest bit closer, desperate to bolt across the clearing, but his mother's eyes held him in place, the vampire behind her sucking loudly, blood pouring down her face in rivets; his mother's blood. Something flared up inside him and his heart shattered, skinny rivers of ice crawling across the planes of his heart, walls coming up. His mother mouthed her last words at him, giving a sad, tired smile before her head lolled._

_"Run."_

_He sobbed, just loud enough for the vampire's eyes to dart around suspiciously, too caught up in the human beneath her. But he was already gone, taking off in the direction he came, huddling in the snow until Cooper found him._

_He would never see the woman again, but he remembered one thing:_

_The vampire's eyes were startlingly blue. _

"MOM!"

Blaine Anderson bolted up in his bed, covers tangled in his legs, throat hoarse from screaming. Sighing, he swallowed and teetered on his feet unsteadily, running a hand through his hair as he stumbled to the bathroom. After a face full of icy water jolting him awake and spilling down his shirt, he checked the clock, pressing his palms into his swollen eyes; 4:42 AM. His alarm was going to go off in 18 minutes anyway.

He jumped in and out of the shower quickly, brushing his teeth inside. Dressing in a routine that had become so common to him, he laced his boots, heading down to the dining room for breakfast, hoping that none of his dorm mates heard his scream fest. He hated the sympathetic looks that everyone gave him after he had one of his common nightmares. But he hadn't had this one in years, which he took as a sign.

It was going to be a long day; he could feel it.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel pulled a fresh outfit out of his locker, cursing and wiping holy water out of his eyes for the third time that week. Shouldering his messenger bag, he stalked off toward the bathroom, cringing as he surveyed his skin, already reddening from the substance.<p>

_They give you little enough not to kill you, the teachers do nothing, but one silver trinket from the mall and suddenly you're on high alert, _Kurt thought to himself bitterly. He knew why the teachers never reacted; they were scared and they were racist and they were _wrong. _Once he had cleaned himself off, he stormed out of the bathroom, heading in the general direction of the choir room. It was odd, the number of times Karofsky had slushied him this week, as though he was paying him a special attention that Kurt would never want; he took it as a sign.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Blaine's back slammed against the standard blue mat that did nothing to cushion a fall. Eyes flashing, he flipped up, aiming a few precise jabs to Jeff's stomach and ribs, swirling his knives in quick circles. Wes met eyes with him across the room, grinning, before turning back to the opponent who thought they could try and tackle him while he was distracted; not happening. Shaking his head, Blaine smiled, turning back to Jeff and flipping him onto the mat, pinning him down. Raising his hand, he waited for Mr. Flowers (The students had a field day with that name), the combat instructor, to come over and let him out for lunch.<p>

"Blaine!" Mr. Flowers surveyed his work, smiling at his favorite student, "Great job, as usual. You can go. You may want to grab Mr. Hughes and Mr. Sullivan on the way out; they seem to be killing the first years." He observed quietly, winking, and striding off to the next student.

Smiling, he stood, helping up an aching Jeff and tugging Wes and David away from the scared-looking first years slumped against the wall as the duo was taking away from them.

"First years," David said angrily, Wes nodding, agreeing. Apparently, that was all they had to say on the matter as Blaine waited for more.

Grinning, Blaine slung his arms around the two boys, the trio heading off to the cafeteria.

"What are your hunts for the night, B?" Wes asked, ignoring a still fuming David.

Blaine shrugged, "Haven't gotten my pager, yet. You?"

"A circle of spell casters along the Virginia border. David's coming, too."

David nodded, still thinking of ways to torture the first years, but moving away from it slightly.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed as he reached into his pocket, reading over the pager he was just sent.

"Huh. I guess I'm going to Lima."

Wes looked intrigued, "And doing…what, exactly?"

Blaine just shrugged again. "I don't know. All it says is 'Camp out and wait for signal', whatever that means."

Confused, he shoved the phone back into his pocket, closing out of the window and promising to ponder it later. David pushed the doors to the dining hall open and they got into line for lunch, laughing about how bad of a shooter Trent was and how Flint had tried to ask Blaine out again, and soon Lima was gone from everywhere but the corners of his mind.

* * *

><p>Kurt dropped into the seat next to Mercedes, babbling on about the latest thing in Vogue magazine and how much silver they could pile into Karofsky's locker by morning and how the glee club didn't have <em>nearly<em> enough members to compete in sectionals. Their conversation halted abruptly as Mr. Shuester entered the room, cheery, yet late as ever.

"Hey, guys! Now, I know we don't have the members to compete in Sectionals, but I want to introduce you to a new member, Finn Hudson!"

The towering football player stepped out from behind Mr. Shue, the glee cub erupting into protest.

"Mr. Shue, he's one of _them!"_

"He's made our life miserable for two years!"

"He's friends with Karofsky!"

"He's a _werewolf_ Mr. Shue! They hate us! Everyone does!"

"_Mr. Shuester!"_

Finn cringed the slightest bit, but Mr. Shuester was calm.

"We don't have enough members for glee club and Finn _wants _to join!"

"So he can tell people what we talk about and slushy us easier during break!"

"This is final guys! Anyone who wants to join can join! That's our policy, right?"

"Uh, we didn't think that included _Hudson and the football team_! If this is what we are lowering ourselves down to, why don't we just ask Quinn Fabray herself if the _cheerleading squad_ wants to join, too!"

Mr. Shuester looked tired, but signaled for Finn to sit down in the empty seat next to Rachel, who was surprisingly the only one _not_ giving him the death glare. Grabbing a marker, the muse began to write on the whiteboard.

"Now, duets…"

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in his car, tinkering with the radio until he found a station playing Katy Perry. Revving the engine, he swirled around in his chair to check if he was going to hit a stray student (which had happened on numerous occasions). Seeing he was clear, he backed out of the parking lot, adjusting so that he was comfortable. It was two hours to Lima and he wasn't wasting all of the time he got being let out early for this assignment driving; he wanted to find out why he was going to the small town and what was so important that he had to camp out.<p>

He knew they didn't show up often, but he couldn't help but let the littlest shimmer of hope shine through at the prospect of finding the vampire who had killed his mother all those years ago.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Rachel sat behind the counter, bored out of their minds. Rachel propped her feet up on a chair. Wednesdays were always slow at the Lima bean. Kurt peered around the almost deserted shop before flopping down on the chair next to Rachel.<p>

"We had to get the Wednesday shift didn't we?"

Kurt nodded grimly. They both jolted as the bell above the glass door tinkled.

Kurt jumped up, leaving Rachel to continue her flopping, before she rose slowly, ready to create whatever drink the customer desired.

Standing behind the counter, Kurt watched the boy approach; he was average, slightly on the shorter side, hair gelled into a helmet, studying the phone in his hand so intensely, Kurt was scared it would shatter into a million pieces. He cleared his throat.

"Hi, welcome to the Lima Bean, may I take your order?" He gave a quick, fake smile, knowing that half of the customers that came in here for a caffeine high didn't even notice.

But this one did, and as he looked up, Kurt caught a pair of beautiful hazel eyes. Sucking in a deep breath, he caught himself, waiting patiently.

_He's human! Don't be so stupid! _

The boy smiled, "Uh, I'll have one…medium drip, please." With that, the boy looked back down at his phone, ready to turn away.

"What's your name?" Kurt blurted out and quickly grabbed a cup and a sharpie, a handy excuse.

The boy looked dazed that Kurt was talking to him again, "Oh, uh, Blaine….Blaine Anderson."

Kurt smiled a real smile this time, "I only needed your first name, but thank-you for that. Now I officially have all the information I need to cyber stalk you," He drawled, scrawling 'Blaine' across the bottom of the coffee cup and handing it off to Rachel, who was watching the scene play out, giggling slightly as she caught the spark of interest in Kurt's eye.

Blaine laughed, "Well, anyone would be lucky to have someone like you cyber stalking them, now wouldn't they, stranger?" He joked, mock-sarcastic, grinning when the boy behind the counter scoffed and gave a quick, "Of course."

"So, am I allowed to ask your name?"

The boy looked up at him, his laugh settling into a soft grin.

"It's Kurt." And he turned away to talk to the girl making his coffee who was motioning frantically toward him, stopping when she caught Blaine looking.

But Blaine hardly noticed, because there was something about those eyes.

He had seen them somewhere before.

**I know not a lot happened in this chapter but it will get more eventful as it goes on. Sorry about the lack of adventure xD **

**I needed to have them meet first so yeah~ **

**Read and Review please! Thank-you!**

**Love and Wishes,**

**Lela **


	2. Chapter 2: Predator

**AN: Hey, everybody! How are you? (I really would like to know). Thank-you so, so, so, so much to the lovely eighteen people who put this story on their alert/favorite list, **_Patricia Sage, The Girl Who Loved Tom Brady, KurtandBlaineGleek, QueenSparks203, tarathesecond, Cori-Ackles, Sophia-Martelli, 20eKUraN11, AngelofAme, whoooboo7786, rooz23, sparklegemstone, BunnyBe' Bop, Modern Dorothy, GleeLoverN, lovexwatermelonx, KuRt AnD bLaInE 4 eVa,_** and my two lovely reviewers, **_Patricia Sage _**and**_ loserslikemedefygravity_**! Thank-you for reading, you are all so amazing. **

**Speaking of amazing, reviews are also so amazing. You review, I write faster, so please? Review!**

**Also, awesome two reviewers, name your price. I shall repay you! Write you a drabble of backstory or a snippet of new chapter or I'll check out your stories or all three! And all you other future reviewers would get that as well if you review so do it!**

**Also, easiest way to reach me if you have any questions, just want to drop by, talk about Klaine or Jogan (Dalton!) or something funny or even just want someone to listen drop by my tumblr :) which is Myuniversalworld (Dot) Tumblr (dot) Com. If anyone is interested, I'll probably post some extra stuff about this story and any others coming up so go check it out and leave me something pretty in my ask box!**

**This chapter is more interesting in my opinion, but the fight scenes are next chapter, which is fun. This is more of a build up to that, but more characters (Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Bieste, Santana and Brittany, hopefully) are introduced, though they may not all make it into this chappy. Sebastian, Cooper, Burt, and the complete glee club which includes all the members will be introduced by the end of this story. **

**Btw, I don't have a beta so I am SO sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling errors!**

**Now, I know this is getting long winded so I'll finish up, sorry!**

**Read and Review (you'll get something, even though it'll probably be bad XD)**

**Love, **

**Lela~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: Predator<strong>

_Blaine's Texts_

**Wes's Texts**

* * *

><p><em>I met the most amazing guy <em>

**What, no hello?**

_He's perfect, Wes. Perfect. He's witty and snarky and sweet and perfect_

**I take it you're having fun up in Lima, eh? Or...maybe you're drunk. You've always been a little nutty when drunk**

_Shut up, Wes :P I'm trying to gush about Kurt_

**Kurt, huh? Get some, B ;)**

_As I was saying, he has the most perfect skin, it's so pale and clear and beautiful and his eyes, oh, his _eyes!_ They are perfect. He's perfect. Oh my god, he's so perfect…_

**Aw, Blainers found himself a boyfriend **

_Shut Up!_

**I'm gonna tell everybody and then he'll have to say yes when you— Wait, you have talked to him, right?**

_I'm not a creep! Of course I've talked to him. I've come to the same coffee shop every Wednesday for that reason_

**Blaine today is Thursday. You just got there **_**yesterday**_**!**

_Hypothetically!_

**You know, he sounds a lot like an Edward Cullen, to be honest. And it would be a very sad situation if you were Bella. Especially when she is kidnapped, man that part freaked me out!**

_Why do you even, know…? Never mind. Don't answer; I will assume Melody forced you to talk about it with you, etcetera… _

**Not Melody, David.**

_Ahh, that makes much more sense. I'm sure your sister has more taste then that. How is she by the way?_

**It does, doesn't it? She's great. She—Oh, have to go. David is watching 'Up' again and he needs the tissues. Bye. Good luck with your vampire boyfriend!**

_Again? We have suffered enough. That note and she just wanted him to go on his damn adventure! And that's not funny, Wes! He's not a vampire!_

**Bye, Blaine!**

* * *

><p>"Kurt Hummel!"<p>

Kurt sighed as he watched Rachel storm down the empty hall, clutching papers in her hand and wearing a manic look in her eyes that almost matched the craziness of her outfit. He closed his locker with a sharp slam and took three steps forward to meet her. She thrust the papers into his hands.

"Uh, Rach, what are the—"

"SPY!" Rachel screeched, pulling the papers back, pointing out highlighted words.

"What?"

"Blaine Anderson is a _spy_!"

"The cute boy from the coffee shop?"

Kurt was confused, brows furrowing, the hazel of the other boys eyes etched deep into his mind.

"Yes! He's _a spy! _I did a little research, because I saw that you were interested and, expecting a normal Facebook account and an old man with the same name, I found _this!"_

She handed Kurt the papers she had snatched away and he held them lightly, scared they would be ripped away again. Flipping them around, Kurt's eyes scanned over the paper, eyebrows lowering drastically as he read the four highlighted words on the paper.

_Dalton Academy Star Student_

* * *

><p><em>Bvvvrrrrrrrr!<em>

Blaine jolted from where he was lounging lazily on the bed channel surfing, clothing strewn around the room. Excited, he grabbed his phone to keep it from vibrating off the side of the table. Fumbling for a moment, he slid his fingers against the screen, hurrying to access the pager he had just gotten. So much for camping out; he had been here for less than two days.

He tapped his foot on the floor as the message loaded and, seeing it taking a while, he jumped up to pack, throwing clothing into his duffel bag and strapping knives and packs of rock salt into his boots.

Swinging around the room to pick up his keys, his phone beeped, and he hurried over, gripping it in his hand, still trying to clean, keys locked between his teeth. His other arm stretched to reach under the bed as he turned his head to his phone.

Reading over it quickly, nothing sparked his memory until he noticed the last line. He gasped.

Dropping his phone in surprise, he rushed to the computer to look someone up.

His phone lay on the carpet, still blinking.

_Target Spotted: Kurt E. Hummel, McKinley High_

* * *

><p>"Hey, loser!"<p>

Finn Hudson cringed as the hockey player threw a silver locket into the hand he had thrown up to protect himself, expecting holy water. A stupid thought, now that he was thinking about it, because that was for the vampires, obviously, and not his kind.

Skin burning, Finn clutched at his hand as it swelled and the skin broke into a bloody piece of patchwork where the locket had struck before clattering to the ground. An inky line drew itself up Finn's forearm, directly beneath the skin, stopping at the junction between his forearm and upper; the results of expensive silver, not a cheap trinket like Finn had hoped. Clutching at his arm, the line blurred, creating patterns and sending molten lava burning through his body as it tried desperately to heal itself.

Still on the ground, Finn watched the locket be lifted lightly by shaking fingers. He lifted his head and met the eyes of Rachel Berry. She was looking down at him curiously, eyeing his arm before meeting his eyes. She extended her arm, locket tucked safely into her jacket pocket, and smiled.

He smiled back weakly and let her help him up.

"We should get you to the nurse." She said carefully and brushed her finger tips across his forearm, fingers warm and sending a chill up Finn's spin.

Feeling warm, Finn surveyed the girl as she inspected his arm; she really was cute, but he had a girlfriend.

_You have a girlfriend, _Finn reminded himself.

_A mean one! She would never care about you this way_; he pushed this thought away, wondering where it had come from. Quinn cared about him, right?

Rachel looked back up at him and smiled. Quinn didn't smile like that at him, like she cared what he had to say, like she was truly happy to see him; like he mattered.

"C'mon. We'll see if Mrs. Nyla can fix you up." She placed her hand into his and dragged him towards the nurse, ignoring the bell.

He smiled.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting at a computer in the library, gaze darting around to see if anyone was watching. Slowly, he typed "Dalton Academy" into the search engine, waiting.<p>

Clicking on the official website, he scanned the hyperlinked tabs, pondering over why he was even doing this. So a hunter was in Lima; didn't mean he was after anyone in McKinley, didn't mean he was a traitor because he probably didn't even know what Kurt was because Kurt _certainly_ didn't know what or _who_ Blaine was. They had bantered back and forth that day at the coffee shop, Blaine making teasing comments about the wide arc Kurt made to avoid a man named Mr. Nelson who always tried talking to him, and after that first incident, talking to Mr. Nelson was worse than stabbing himself with a stake.

They chatted aimlessly after that, Rachel covering for him, letting him enjoy some time with the stranger. His name was Blaine Anderson, obviously, he went to Dalton Academy in Westerville, which had stirred Kurt's memory in a way that he couldn't draw up until now, he was a year younger than Kurt and he was gay and proud of it. He was everything that Kurt could want; funny, smart, kind, empathetic about Kurt's situation, and he was proud of everything that he was.

Kurt sighed, knowing that he would have to avoid him from now on. Looking over the pictures of the students, he spotted Blaine in a blue blazer, hair as gelled as it could be, eyes as beautiful as they were the day before.

Saddened and desperate, he printed out Blaine's yearbook picture impulsively, thinking about how unsafe it was for the school to be posting the student's pictures online.

He swept out of the library, Rachel's notes tucked into his bag and Blaine's picture clear and safe in his hand.

Later, Mercedes noticed a boy with gelled curls and hazel eyes staring out of a frame in Kurt's locker and smiled, thinking her boy had finally found another.

* * *

><p>Blaine flopped on his bed, not sure what to think.<p>

On one hand, Kurt was gorgeous and he was funny and he was snarky and he was perfect for him.

On the other: he was a vampire.

He was stylish and he was smart and, again, a vampire.

Groaning, Blaine stuffed his face into one of the plush hotel pillows, more confused than ever. He was going to have to _terminate_ Kurt by the end of the month and he didn't know if he could make it through that if those eyes were staring at him the whole way through.

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman was the resident stud and badass of McKinley high, reputation off the charts. He was the guy that everyone wanted to be and every girl wanted. He would never sacrifice that, but it seemed like someone already had.<p>

Leering over Finn, he frowned, crossing his arms. The other boy leaned back a little, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dude, I don't get why you're so mad about this. All I did was join Glee club!"

Puck huffed, exasperated, "Because no one other than those mouth breathers and bloodsuckers joined glee. They're losers and you're not one of them!"

Finn glared at him, standing up and towering over him. "Don't talk about them like that! Don't you get it, man? We're _all _losers! Everyone in this school—No, everyone in this _town_! So I'm _sorry_ if I'm trying to get the most out of my high school experience because it's the only one I'll ever _have!" _

Angry, Finn stormed out of the nurse's office and back to class, arm freshly bandaged.

Irritated, Puck walked out in the opposite direction, not noticing Rachel Berry peer out from behind a wall, listening in to the whole conversation, a sad expression on her face.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Blaine. What can I get you?" Kurt said coolly, even though internally, he was in a panic.<p>

The boy looked at him, almost shocked. Shaking his head, Blaine answered, "Medium Drip," tugging his coat tighter around himself, looking worried. He shook it off as Kurt delivered the order to Rachel, who looked angry, eyes darting between Blaine and Kurt before swirling around to make the coffee, sending machines rattling. Kurt leaned heavily on the counter, smiling up at Blaine, making his heart catch in his throat.

"You're back," He stated simply.

"That I am."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Do I have to have a reason?"

"No…just—I thought you would be back in Westerville…?"

Kurt took slight satisfaction in seeing Blaine flustered.

"I-I'm staying for a-about a month…? And I don't really need a reason, do I?"

At this, Kurt grinned, handing Blaine his coffee and swinging around the counter, "I guess not."

And they talked until closing time, Rachel trying in vain to get Kurt's attention before she left.

They both had a sinking but joyous thought:

_I can't kill this boy_


	3. Chapter 3: Victim

**AN: Hey, guys! Ohmygoshness, guess what? 300+ HITS, THAT'S WHAT! OHMYGOSHNESS—you guys are so AMAZING! Also, IMPORTANT TO ALL THE ANONYMOUS PEOPLE OUT THERE READING THIS STORY! If you don't have an account, you should still drop by and leave me a review! I won't be able to semi-reward you (writing-wise) but I'll love you! I'll answer any question/comment you have here or on my tumblr so leave me a message!**

**So I've been sort of procrastinating on this chapter by looking for songs and laughing at tumblr. Though I love writing it I couldn't seem to think of a beginning point because I have so much to cram in, which is why it is double the size of my usual chappies XD.**

**A big "Hey, thank-you," again to all the new alerts/favorites from: **_pulseshadows, slytherin seeker, Crisscolfderp, StarkidKlaineTrickster, Foxy Jhai, areliza, xShannan, MyLivelyLove, MissCrissColfer, Cassiopeia's Lounge, Dancing-Time-Witch-Vampiress (Icanseewhyyoulikemystorylol), DefyingGravityD, Klaine644ever, chrishummel, bethanycriss, _**and omg, typing all these names makes me crack up :) Sorry, I just like it! And my two lovely reviewers, **_StarkidKlaineTrickster _**and**_ Patricia Sage!_

**Also! **_StarkidKlaineTrickster, _**in answer to your review:****He comes pretty close in this chapter… XD**

**WARNING ABOUT THIS CHAPTER: Please, please don't hate me for what I'm about to make Blainers do, okay? It's not even that big, well, it **_**is**_**, but, well—ugh, you'll see and you can judge XD**

**Alright, in this chapter: Quinn is introduced and another person who I shall not mention (Although I already messaged it to **_Patricia Sage, _**because she asked. You could get that too! Just PM/review me and I shall give you teeny spoilers.) There is also two songs which are mentioned in the disclaimer (which I totally forgot to put in the last chapter, omg, sorry!) **

**Please Read and REVIEW! It gets me more people reading this, quite frankly, and it makes me want to write more. Seriously, when I get a message from one of you, I squeal and smile so big I might break my face. So, please…?**

**Also, check out my tumblog and follow away!**

**(How did this get so long…)**

**Alright, onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters, The Bravery's Believe, or Bon Iver's Skinny Love nor Birdy's cover of it!**

* * *

><p>Kurt leaned heavily on the back of his chair, huffing and gripping his pencil so hard his knuckles were turning white. W<em>hy does knowing those dirty moonlighters are called Lycanthropes and their damn history even matter? <em>Kurt thought bitterly, listening to Mr. McCamaley drone on about why silver affects the werewolves and what steps to take to avoid harming them.

_All they do is torture me_.

Annoyed, Kurt clucked his tongue inaudibly, shifting his jaw and taking hard-pressed notes, carving them into the page. Weary, he ducked his head and rubbed quickly at his eyes, noticing Rachel staring blatantly at someone across the room.

Following her gaze, he met the eyes of Finn Hudson, who looked panicked, quickly shifting his eyes back to the swishing blonde ponytail of his girlfriend, Quinn Fabray. Fabray was the resident ring leader of the Cheerios, a group of cheerleading spell casters that did nothing to ease the stress of the glee club's daily life, causing more taunting. They had even stuck a crucifix in her locker and charmed her favorite sweater so that it got so tight by the end of the day that she was unable to breathe; Kurt and Mercedes had had to cut the sweater off of her, resulting in a gasping and, sadly, sobbing Rachel Berry.

Quinn shifted her head, noticing the trademark rustle of clothing from the seat behind her and, as her piercing gaze swept the room, met the eyes of Kurt Hummel.

Still irritated, he glared, crossing his arms over his chest, hearing the snap of his pencil, eyes darting back to where Rachel was sitting, whose expression was intense as ever, taking notes vigorously and looking as though she hadn't just been caught ogling the quarterback and his unbendable arm; but he saw, and he knew that Quinn did too as he turned back to her. She was glaring at the half-blood—part siren, which was were her voice came from, and part vampire like the rest of the club.

He jumped as his phone vibrated in his pocket and he discreetly slipped it out of his pocket, dropping the two halves of his pencil onto the table silently. Sliding his finger along the front, he grinned, though he was unsure about the last part, as his eyes slipped across the two messages that were blinking on the screen:

_Courage. Meet me outside the Lima Bean after school; I've got something to talk to you about xoxo_

* * *

><p>When the bell rang, Rachel sprinted away from the door fast as she could, looking to avoid both getting trampled by the crowd and being sought after by Quinn Fabray. She prayed desperately that Quinn didn't know that she had talked to Finn the other day; she didn't want to sacrifice a lung for it.<p>

Scared, she ran towards the girl's bathroom, waiting until she heard Quinn, Santana, and Brittany's voices tinkle off into the distance.

Sighing in relief, she jumped out, spinning to head off for glee practice—

_SPLASH!_

Spluttering, she waited for the letterman jackets to walk off with hollers of, "Nerd!" and "Bloodsucker!" before she wiped holy water from her eyes and began to cry.

* * *

><p>Finn looked angry when he stormed into glee, holding a weepy Rachel's hand. Concerned, Kurt held up a hand, not unkindly, to halt Tina's sentence, eyeing the pair before springing up and wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulders, tugging her away from Finn, who looked saddened and lost.<p>

No one questioned him as he pulled her outside; hearing his soft murmurs through the open door and listening to her cries fade into soft sobs. Everyone knew that Kurt understood and was their best bet at calming her down right now.

Cupping her face, Kurt met her eyes softly, "Hey, hey… Look at me, okay? They don't matter, honey, you do. You're going to do great things and they're gonna be working at the grocery store, watching you get a Grammy and thinking, 'I wish I hadn't been such a bastard to Rachel.' Okay? They don't matter…" He pulled her into his chest, letting her soak his shirt for a few minutes before pulling her towards the bathroom, wiping her tears away with a dampened cloth.

Back inside the room, Finn remained furious, fuming at the front of the room, body shaking to keep himself in his human shape. The rest of the room avoided Finn's eyes, breaking into talk amongst themselves.

At a loss for words, Finn pointed behind himself at the door, in the direction of Rachel, "Does this happen every day? She cries and you all do nothing?"

At these words, Tina and Mercedes began to stir and Artie looking offended, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Now listen here, white boy. Y_ou and your loser team _are the ones that do this to us on a daily basis, so we're s_o sorry _that it's _normal _for one of us to walk in crying and we're s_orry _if we didn't go threaten to kill them and say that we're sorry because we are so close now that it goes unsaid. I'm _sorry _if you can't see that because you don't _understand _what it's like for us! Don't you get it? Kurt has gotten stuffed into a _closet_ with little to no oxygen for 48 hours! Artie has been tossed around in a port-a-potty more times than he can remember! Tina and I have had crosses put up in our lawns! Oh, and _Rachel,_" at this, Mercedes shook her head, standing now, "_Your _pretty little girlfriend almost _killed _her! Add that in with holy water slushies and crude nicknames, we're s_orry_ that we feel like so much shit has been poured onto our shoulders and made our lives a living _hell _that half of us can't even muster up the strength to wipe her tears away as a group, so we go in shifts! I'm _Sorry_, Hudson."

With enough venom in her tone and viciousness in her gaze that Finn hadn't even seen from _Quinn, _Mercedes sat back down huffily, wiping at her eyes, Artie and Tina rushing to her sides to calm her down.

Finn's eyes were the size of diner plates. "I-I'm, I mean, I didn't mean—"

The trio glanced at him in unison, giving him the universal expression of _Shut up. _

They stood there, frozen for a few moments before Mr. Schuester, Kurt and Rachel walked back into the room, Mr. Schuester with a grave expression on his face, Kurt looking angrily at Finn, having heard the conversation, and Rachel sporting puffy eyes, features downcast.

With everyone's eyes on him, Finn fidgeted, eyes darting to the ground.

"I think we've heard enough, _Hudson."_

Narrowing his eyes in disgust, Kurt squeezed Rachel's hand tenderly before grabbing his bag and storming out, the rest of the club hot on his heels.

Sighing, Mr. Schuester gave Finn one last glance before following the others out.

Kicking a chair in frustration, his body shook and twisted, and he ran down the hall in the opposite direction of the club, fur breaking their way out through his pores.

Rachel's expression—a mix of disappointment and sadness—was etched into his mind.

He wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

><p>Puck and Finn, who had recently made up, walked into the locker rooms to find an unfamiliar big-lipped blonde talking to coach Bieste. Turning around, Bieste caught them, along with the other members of the football team gathered behind them, and grinning, clapping the blonde, who had turned around as well, on the shoulder.<p>

"Everyone," Bieste began and Finn and Puck shared a look.

"Meet Sam Evans."

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray's eyes were narrowed, head whipping around as she strut down the hallway, clutching at her binder, rain heavy on the window panes. Scanning the crowd that parted for her like the red sea, she found Puck, standing directly in front of her. Scared, she put on an icy expression, backing into a side hallway, Puck trailing behind.<p>

"Stop following me, wolf," Quinn bit, snapping around so quick that Puck almost ran straight into her.

Puck stayed quiet, waiting, opening his arms as the tears built up in her beautiful hazel eyes. She fell against his chest, sobbing.

"I-I…Puck—"She cut off, with a choked sob. He held her gently, urging her on with his eyes, expressing his sorrow for her.

"I'm pregnant."

Thrown off, he jolted before nodding, uncertain.

"Th-that's great, but why are you telling me? Shouldn't you be crying on Finn right now?" Puck grinned, trying to lighten the mood, but Quinn just shuddered and pulled her head away from his shoulder.

"It's—"She took a deep breath, "It's not Finn's."

Puck was shocked for the second time in about five minutes, but he composed himself again, nodding, keeping strong for the girl he was in love with; his closest friend. Sucking in a deep breath he met her eyes again and he knew, he just _knew._

"Who's—"

"It's yours."

* * *

><p>Kurt, after saying his good-byes to Mercedes and Rachel, drove down to the Lima Bean. Parking quickly, he scanned the area, anxious to see Blaine. Looking over the other cars without getting out of his own, he realized he didn't even know what Blaine's car looked like.<p>

Slamming the door closed, he jumped down to the ground, straightening his jacket and taking a few steps forward to start his search for Blaine.

"Hey."

Turning, Kurt caught Blaine standing behind him, an uncommonly serious expression on his face.

"Hey, what did you want to ta—"

"Follow me."

With that, Blaine turned, stuffing his phone into his back pocket, looking distracted.

Confused, Kurt followed curiously, and Blaine led him to his car, opening the door for him.

Gaping, Kurt stared for a little while, admiring the car and running his fingertips along the side lightly, not leaving a mark.

Smiling, Blaine watched him carefully studying the car, before snapping out of it and ushering Kurt into the car, assuring him he would come back to get his own after they talked and no, he wasn't trying to abduct him.

The weight of the stake was heavy against his wrist, hidden by his jacket.

Ignoring the beautiful eyes staring at him with such interest as they made light conversation, Blaine took a right into the clearing. He couldn't keep doing this; he wasn't going to become a traitor for a boy he hardly knew.

* * *

><p>Kurt was pressed himself against the side of the car, staring Blaine in the eyes as he paced back and forth. He crossed his arms, studying the hair that was curling at the base of his neck.<p>

"Why did you bring me here, Blaine?" Kurt's voice was plain and weary, startling Blaine into looking up at him. Searching his eyes he knew he might as well tell him the truth, "When we talked yesterday at the coffee shop… you asked why I was still here. I was sent to Lima three days ago, to—"

Kurt rolled his eyes and studied his nails, looking bored at this whole conversation, "Yes, yes, to terminate me, _I know._"

At Blaine's confused look, he grinned, "The perks of having Rachel Berry as your semi-friend. Besides, I knew the name Anderson rang a bell. Your family has been Dalton's lap dogs for years."

At this Blaine looked offended, but said nothing.

Cocking an eyebrow, Kurt stared, "Well? Get on with it then. Might as well put up a fight, though I don't get the reason why, I didn't do anything wrong. Have you ever wondered why Dalton sends you out to kill us?"

Anger stirred just slightly at how oblivious Kurt was. He had to know, deep down, how much he was _hurting_ people.

"Don't. Don't act like you don't know what _your kind_ does every single day to millions. Just—don't."

At this, Kurt's eyes flashed crimson for a dangerous second before flickering back to his intense blue.

"_My _kind? _Your kind _is the dangerous one. You kill us on sight for crimes we don't even commit! We don't_ kill _anyone!"

"_Well that just makes it ten times worst then, doesn't it!" _

Blaine's face was flushed and his breathing labored from his angered yelling.

Kurt wavered for a second, "Wh-What are you even—"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as he was tackled to the ground.

Blaine expertly flipped the stake out of his jacket sleeve before discarding the jacket all together, pinning Kurt to the grassy floor. Annoyed but not hurt, Kurt flipped them over, vaulting himself to his feet and throwing Blaine across the clearing, sending the other boy tumbling to the ground. At the last minute, Blaine caught himself and twisted his body so that he would land on his feet, the impact sending a jolt through his body.

Determined, he ran forward again and jumped at the boy. Kurt, ducking him, suspended him there effortlessly; he was trained for hunters like Blaine, but it there was a severe punishment tacked onto an action like this against another in his world. Blaine kicked his feet out, struggling forcibly and Kurt's brow furrowed, slamming him down onto the floor, the dirt coming up around his wrists and ankles, binding him there. Kurt's eyes were completely crimson by then, staring down at him, fangs elongated and bared. He crouched beside him, holding the stake in his right hand.

"Stop attacking me. You're going to _lose_." With that Kurt flung the stake away, the wood that had been drizzled with holy water already burning into his hand. It landed with a crash somewhere that Blaine couldn't see. Kurt unclasped a necklace he was wearing under his shirt and placed the charm in his hand, gripped tight, wincing as it bit into his burn.

Slowly, he opened his hand again and Blaine saw that the charm—a ring—was glowing a soft blue and the burn had already melted away. Sighing in relief, Kurt slumped a little, his eyes back to blue, his fangs receding quickly.

He bowed his head and raised his hand in defeat; he couldn't do this to the boy, looking resigned to his own death, no longer struggling.

The earth chains broke away and Blaine, not noticing the change in Kurt's demeanor, tackled him to the ground, surprised when he managed to actually knock Kurt to the ground.

Kurt started to struggle slightly, surprised that Blaine was still going after he had set him free, but Blaine pinned him there, smashed his head against the ground, and pulled a syringe out of his back pocket.

Blood gushed out of the wound at the back of Kurt's head, a wound Blaine was oblivious to, as Blaine carefully injected the other boy with the holy water, eyes brimming with tears. The boy would be dead soon.

Standing slowly, he had planned on leaving Kurt there—that is, until he caught sight of the blood pooling behind his head, staining the grass. A rush of memories flooded his mind and, in his mind set, he was ashamed that he had forgotten how much he liked the boy, how beautiful he was.

Tears poured down his cheeks as he ran back to the boy, and bandaged his head unsteadily, hands shaking, before carrying him back to the car and placing him carefully in the back seat.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go – he lost sight of what was important.

Determination steeled in his eyes; he was getting this boy to the hospital.

* * *

><p><em>Faces all around me they don't smile they just crack…<em>

When Rachel got the call from Burt, she was angry and sad. Quickly dialing the only numbers in her phone other than her fathers', her voice came out panicked and once Artie, Mercedes, and Tina had showed up at her house, they piled into her car after she left a note for her fathers' when they came home.

After getting several choice words from other drivers and running numerous red lights, she swerved into the hospital parking lot, racing out, the others trailing behind her.

Busting through the doors they made their way to the waiting room, Tina's face already red and puffy with tears.

_Waiting for our ship to come but our ship's not coming back…_

_We do our time like pennies in a jar…_

_What are we saving for?_

_What are we saving for?_

_There's a smell of stale fear reeking from our skins…_

They were so anxious, especially after barging into a waiting room with no one there. Unfortunately, it was the wrong one and they trekked around the hospital before moving as one to the front desk to ask where their boy was located. Mercedes felt numb.

_The drinking never stops because the drinks absolve our sins…_

_We sit and grow our roots into the floor…_

The group barged into another waiting room, the correct one this time, which branched off to several different doors. Confused, the first thing that drew their attention was Finn, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Mike Chang and Puckerman sitting in a group on the other side of the room, across from Burt and—was that Blaine Anderson?

Turing back to the group of 'populars,' Rachel's eye brows furrowed and she wondered what they were doing there. Puck, Santana, Brittany, and Chang were obviously not there for Kurt so it had to be for the people in the other rooms.

Shaking it off when Mercedes and Tina placed their hands on her arms, she turned back to Burt and they stepped forward, drawing eyes.

"What happened?"

She cursed under her breath; her voice had cracked. Tina was crying so hard that she couldn't talk and Mercedes and Artie looked angry, jaws bolted shut, though Mercedes' eyes were laced with worry.

_What are we waiting for?_

_What are we waiting for?_

Before Burt could answer Blaine stood, and Kurt's father looked at him with a mix of anger and pity—a rare and odd combination.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm _so _sorry, please, I didn't mean to—"

Incredulous, Rachel turned towards him slowly.

"What. Did. You. Do."

Blaine looked on the verge of crying and the eyes of the bystander's in the room darted between them.

"Rachel, Rachel, please! You've seen me talk to him, you know—"

Rachel's eyes glinted dangerously.

"You had better leave now Blaine Anderson, because sonic screams are my specialty and this place is about to _blow_."

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry! I know I screwed up! I'm s_orry_—!"

Blaine balled his hands into fists, blinking rapidly to keep the tears from spilling; he was horrible.

"_Now!"_

Without warning, Rachel ran forward, ready to bite the hunter's head off; he _hurt _Kurt.

Before she could get there however, Burt grabbed her around the waist, keeping her back easily as she struggled.

"Rachel, calm down and listen to me. It wasn't Blaine's fault."

At his words the tension sunk from Blaine's shoulders and he looked tired, while Rachel just stiffened before breaking down and running out of the older man's hold and into Mercedes and Tina's.

They hugged her, the only time they ever had, and Artie gave everyone in the room a glare before laying a comforting hand on her upper back.

Turning, Mercedes faced the other group in the room.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Scoffing, Santana began sharpening her nails with a blade she pulled from her hair, meeting Mercedes' eyes, "Calm yourself, triple X. We're here for Quinn and the werewolves are here for their new pack-lover, Sam."

Looking angry, Mercedes turned away and sat beside a weepy looking Blaine, clutching his hand and smiling at him, to which he returned weakly, beginning a conversation with her in low whispers. Rachel and Tina sat beside her and Artie wheeled over to Tina's right, listening in.

_So give me something to believe…_

'_Cause I am living just to breathe…_

_And I need something more…_

_To keep on breathing for…_

_Just give me something to believe…._

The doctor let them in thirty minutes after they arrived.

Kurt was hooked up to various beeping machines, heart monitor slow, but steady.

Carole was there, pumping him with blood as his thinned out due to the holy water, vaporizing at a rate that would take most vampires ten days taking his body ten minutes.

When she saw them, she smiled sadly; Kurt was like a second son to her and he visited her regularly, even when he didn't need the blood.

"Hi, guys, Burt." At his father's name, Kurt stirred and fondness escaped into her tone; the whole club, especially Kurt, knew that the nurse had the hots for the mechanic, but he was oblivious as her son, Finn.

Faster than the rest of them, Blaine surged forward to clasp his hand, holding it to his forehead and weeping openly, whispering broken sobs of, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm s_orry. _I didn't mean to, I promise, I'm _so sorry…" _over and over again. The club, watching him do so, followed suit and sat near his bed, Burt smack dab in the middle of them, covering his eyes and sobbing.

"Hey, mom, Quinn's feeling bet—"Finn started, holding hands with the blonde girl whose smile melted away at the sight of the teary group, including Carole.

"Oh, I didn't—what's up with Kurt?"

Finn's eyebrows furrowed eyes subconsciously portraying concern. Carole sighed and Mercedes and Tina's tears began to flow again.

"I-_I hurt him!" _Blaine cried out, Kurt's unusually cold hand gripped in his, pressed against his lip as he kissed it again and again.

"Who is that?" Finn mouthed at Rachel, ignoring Quinn's glare and tug on his arm.

"Blaine? You want to introduce yourself or are you not ready for that?" Rachel asked gently, nudging him.

The boy smiled a little, as though this was amusing, but nothing like his old smile. Wiping at his eyes and nose, he stood, coughing a little.

"Sorry, where are my manners. I-I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

The boy reached across Kurt and shook Finn's hand quickly before going back to his former state, tears spilling and hand clutching, pressing lips into skin.

Feeling awkward, Finn gave into Quinn's not-so-subtle hints and left the room with her. When he left, he caught the rest of the group, Santana in an uncomfortable looking Puck's lap, Brittany close by, Mike's arm slung around a broken ribbed Sam's shoulders.

Casting a quick glance over at Quinn, Finn caught her glaring at Puck and Santana.

Confused, he trailed behind the group thinking, pushing the thought of Quinn and Puck and Santana away, he promised he would be back to see Kurt—and Rachel—in the morning.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat with through the night, not going back to his hotel.<p>

The others had left at his persistence that they get some sleep. Burt had put up a struggle, but eventually Carole subdued him and got him to leave, smiling softly at Blaine and closing the door without a sound.

He listened to Kurt breathe in the dim light, his eyelids heavy and threatening to close. He had never been good with words but he so wanted to tell Kurt that he would make it through and, if he could hear him, he would try his best to make the other boy proud. That Kurt, when he wakes up, should leave him; should never talk to him again. _If he wakes up,_ his mind whispered traitorously. He was so broke over a boy he had just met and yet, he wanted to fix them. He wanted to fix the mess they had gotten themselves into and fight for him; he wanted his love.

Blaine took a deep breath and began to sing, pouring his emotions into word.

_Come on skinny love, just last the year_

_Pour a little salt, we were never here_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_

He didn't mean to hurt him. He didn't mean to cause him to bloodshed.

_I tell my love to wreck it all_

_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my _

_Right at the moment this order's tall_

Blaine wanted Kurt to cut all ropes and he knew that he would, but it physically hurt to think about.

_And I told you to be patient_

_And I told you to be fine_

_And I told you to be balanced_

_And I told you to be kind_

_And in the morning, I'll be with you_

_But it will be a different kind_

'_Cause I'll be holding all the tickets_

_And you'll be owning all the fines_

Blaine looked over Kurt's body, his voice growing louder.

_Come on skinny love, what happened here?_

_Suckle on the hope in light brassiere_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Sullen load is full, so slow on the split,_

What had happened? And more likely, _how_ had this happened? Why was he so _blind_?

_And I told you to be patient_

_And I told you to be fine_

_And I told you to be balanced _

_And I told you to be kind_

_And now all your love is wasted_

_Then who the hell was I?_

'_Cause now I'm breaking at the britches_

_And at the end of all your lines_

Blaine's voice softened to a whisper; he was going to take care of Kurt. He loved him, but he didn't want to pressure him into anything.

He was going to help him through anything he had to get through, he was going to care about him; he was going to show him that he mattered.

_Who will love you?_

_Who will fight?_

_Who will fall, far behind?_

_Come on skinny love—_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my,_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my…_

Blaine pressed a quick kiss to his temple and hovered there.

"Goodnight, Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it! Hope you like it! Please! Read and Review! Please? :)<strong>

**Also, review with your favorite part, what you would like to see, and your least favorite and I will always take it into consideration!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Lela~**


	4. Chapter 4: Missing

**AN: Hey, everyone! I'm _so so so _sorry this wasn't up sooner! My computer went nuts first and I had to re-write this chapter twice and then I went walking with my family on Easter and sprained my ankle! Then my Ipod stopped working (the home button jamed) and I couldn't get to my notes, which is where my outline for all the chapters are (but I emailed it to myself so that it wouldn't happen again!) **

**So. I really need a beta. XD I shall go looking but if any of you lovelies want to beta for me...? I've got a bunch of new fic ideas and I'm really excited about them so I'll probably post those up on tumblr so... check out my tumblr! If you are anon or not leave me a review or a question/comment and I promise to get back to you. Thank you all so much. I had no idea that anyone would ever actually read this little fic of mine so this means a lot to me :)**

**I mean, 1000+ hits, 41 Alerts, 12 favorites! You guess are the best readers anyone could ask for! Please leave me a review or don't XD I don't really mind flames, they keep me humble so do whatever XD**

**Also, any whovians? Because the show is strangely interesting and I've just 'finished' season one through lots of reruns that aren't exactly in order XD So confuzzled but it rocks! Now I want to watch ALL the british shows (Sherlock, Merlin, etc.) cause everyone on tumblr is raving about them :)**

**That's it for my ranty rants that I'm pretty sure none of you read but I'm grateful to all of you! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or Glee :)**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Someone was singing.<p>

Kurt stirred just the slightest bit. Everything was so hazy, darkness pressing down on him, stifling him. A sharp, steady beeping broke through the abyss, making Kurt groan inwardly; if anything was going to give him a long term headache that would be it.

_Please, just stop already, _Kurt thought to himself, trying to focus on the singing.

He couldn't make out the words but it felt broken; it felt like a good-bye.

Something soft pressed against his temple and he leaned into the touch, sighing, but not feeling the heavy breath pass his lips. His eyelids fluttered a little, but he was so warm, so tired; he wanted the person singing to stay with him, but the touch was gone and the singing had stopped. The other person was gone, something that Kurt was extremely familiar with.

_No one ever stayed._

* * *

><p>"So, he's going to need some more of these for when he wakes up," She studied the orange bottle in her hand, looking so much like prescription medicine, "Usually, he's the one to get them for me, to supply the rest of the group with, but since he's not awake, and even if he was he wouldn't be strong enough, I need someone else to," Carole murmured, almost to herself, briskly mapping out the hospital, checking things off of her clipboard.<p>

Blaine trailed her listening intently.

"I'm not sure where he gets it, so I think we may have to wait until he wakes up, unless he told you…?"

Blaine shook his head no.

"Well, none of his other friends know either, but I was hoping," Carole took a sharp left and Blaine skidded to a stop, having to sprint down the hall to catch up to her.

_Why is she walking so fast? Is she trying to race with me?_

She continued to talk.

"…fully you can find the guy who he gets them from. It's necessary for the body so that it doesn't reject it. They don't have blood types, you see."

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed, but they smoothed out as they strode into Kurt's room. He took his now familiar place on the chair beside his bed and sighed, taking his hand. The boy's condition still hadn't changed and he was starting to get restless. He pressed his forehead against Kurt's hand, his eyes fluttering tiredly, yawning a bit.

Carole watched him with sad eyes; he was obviously in love with Kurt. Suddenly tired as well, she dropped into the chair opposite of the boy, and watched him. Kurt shifted a bit in his sleep and Blaine looked up, eyes shiny, grasping his hand in both of his.

Carole busied herself as he looked up at her, checking his stats and making sure that the machines were working. Blaine jumped as his phone buzzed while he watched her check, looking for signs of change.

Dropping Kurt's hand, he stood and left the room, checking his phone. There was a new pager. Sighing he read over the message:

_(Blaine Anderson) Report back immediately or we will have to take emergency measures._

* * *

><p>"W-where am I?"<p>

Coincidentally, when Kurt awoke, Blaine was outside, studying the pager. Carole leaned over to pull his blankets closer around the boy, his shoulders shaking violently.

"You are in the hospital, baby boy."

Kurt propped himself up on one hand, the other pressing into his eye. He swiped out at his lips with his tongue, turning them a bright scarlet.

"Ugh. I know, but _why?_"

He felt horrible; his skin was desperately in need of moisture and he felt like his bones were about to shatter into little pieces.

There was a crack as he stretched his arms above his head before doubling over again, groaning. His stomach felt like a mosh pit for an angry army that was pushing through the walls with swords and shocks of pain webbed themselves across his brain.

"Wha-what's going on?" He sounded close to tears, rocking himself back and forth, knees pulled to his chest.

He screamed, his blood boiling, trying to force its way out of his body, tearing it apart. Carole rushed to his side, clutching at his arm frantically.

"You're okay, you're okay…"

She brushed his hair away, combing through it with fingers that were cool against his skin. He continued to scream, the sound ripping through her.

"What's happening to me? Make it stop, make it _STOP!"_

Fumbling with the bottle, she managed to struggle the last pill, the sample, out of it, pressing it against his mouth. He swallowed, choking slightly.

He continued to shake, still rocking, but the screaming had stopped and the pain dulled just slightly. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

Blaine was standing by the door, watching the scene play out, hesitant. He wanted so badly to rush forward, envelope him in his arms, but didn't want to see him. He wasn't going to scare him away and he certainly didn't want to hurt him nor put him through more stress than what he was obviously already going through.

He was jolted out of his thoughts as a strong hand landed on his shoulder.

"So, this is the guy that you're in love with, huh?"

Blaine gasped at the voice, spinning around.

"Cooper!"

Kurt and Carole turned towards the two boys hovering by the door.

"Blaine!"

Kurt's face broke into a grin, but flashes of the fight flew through his mind. His expression wavered slightly, an odd feeling settling in his stomach, but he pushed it away. Just seeing the other boy's face was enough to brighten his mood.

"Kurt! You're awake!"

All hesitancy gone, Blaine surged forward, grasping both of his hands and perching himself on the end of Kurt's bed, noses almost touching.

Kurt blushed shyly, but didn't move away, a broad smile on his face, the pain already melting away.

Seeing the other boy still hovering by the door over Blaine's shoulder, Kurt twisted out of his grasp and smiled curiously.

"Hi, there. Who are you?"

At this, the other boy grinned.

"Why, hello there, love of my brother's. I," He gestured to himself with a flourish, "am Cooper Anderson."

* * *

><p>"We would like to join the glee club."<p>

Quinn stood over Mr. Schuester flanked by Brittany and Santana, hands on her hips. The teacher looked up from his magazine, raising his eyebrows.

"Uh, you haven't really shown interest in glee before, but… Let's see what you can do."

He straightened up as the song burst through the room, a slow piano, a soothing, rainy beat, and the ba-dum-dum of choir boys. Quinn stood front and center, the other cheerleaders swaying behind her as she began to sing slowly, drawing out the notes.

_La, la, la, la…_

_La, la, la, la…_

_I want you to love me…_

_Like I'm a hot car ride…_

_Know you're thinking of me…_

_Doin' what you like, hey, he-ey…_

_So boy forget about the world 'cause it's gonna be you and me tonight!_

_I wanna make you beg for it, I'm gonna make you swallow your pr-hi-hide…_

Quinn's voice rose admirably as she reached the chorus.

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world…_

_(La, la, la, la…)_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only one that you'll ever lah-lah-lah-love…_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only one who holds your heart…_

_I want you to make me feel…_

_Like I'm the only girl in the world…_

_Oooh…_

Recognition sparked in Mr. Schuester's brain; he hadn't even recognized the song, the way Quinn had altered it. The beat sped up again, much like the original song and Santana stepped forward.

_I want you to take it… _

_Like a theif in the night…_

_Hold me like a pillow, make me feel alright…_

_Baby, I'll tell you all the secrets that I'm keepin'…_

_You can come inside and when you enter you aren't leaving…_

_Be my prisoner for the night…_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world…_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love..._

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart…_

_Only girl in the world…_

_Like I'm the only one that's in command…_

'_Cause I'm the only one who understands…_

_How to make you feel like a man... (Yeah…)_

The girls danced, shifting in a circle, arms above their heads, hips swinging back and forth as Brittany started to sing, the other two girls backing her up strongly, making her voice rise, swirling together in unison.

_(oh) Baby, take me high (high)_

_Let me take you by surprise…_

_Make it last all night (night)_

They all paused dramatically before they began signing the chorus again and finishing with an overlapping, _only girl…_

Mr. Schuester looked surprised but stood, smiling broadly, clapping.

"That was amazing! There will be a meeting tomorrow. I'd love to see you attend!"

Quinn smiled quickly to assure the teacher before turning serious again, nodding briskly.

"We'll be there."

And with that, she strode away, the other girls strutting alongside her, throwing waves and smiles over their shoulders.

Mr. Schuester shook his head, smiling and straightening the sheet music on the piano. That was the second group of three that had joined the club, plus Finn. At this rate, they would have just enough members to compete in sectionals.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Blaine?"

"Oh, hey, Wes! Guess what – "

"Yeah, yeah, tell me in a second. Man, why did we get the call that you are missing in action?"

"Blaine?"

"…"

"Blaine, I can hear you breathing."

"…No you can't."

"What? Yes I ca – "

…

_Click._

"Blaine?"

"_BLAINE ANDERSON!"_

* * *

><p>Blaine strode back into Kurt's room, settling the chair beside his bed, taking his hand and smiling.<p>

"Are you feeling alright?"

Kurt rolled his eyes good-naturedly, "Yes, Blaine, I'm _fine."_

Blaine held his free hand up in surrender, laughing.

"Okay, okay! But I have the right to be worried!" Blaine's voice turned tender at the last part, thumb brushing over Kurt's knuckles.

"Well don't be, I'm fine," Kurt smiled softly, before groaning as his phone buzzed, flopping backwards on the bed and taking Blaine's hand with him.

Blaine laughed.

"Why. Do. They. Keep. Texting me?" Kurt exclaimed, scrolling hurriedly through the numerous messages. Catching some of them, Blaine plucked the phone from his hand to get a better glance.

He held the phone away from Kurt's grabbing hands, reading them aloud.

"Kurt, I miss you! Text me back! Love, Tina."

"Jam and Toast, white boy! You better get better soon or I'ma put your sorry white butt back into that hospital! My hair is frizzing out again because of you! You're worrying me!"

"Kurt, though I very much appreciate your getting better, I have no one to challenge my superb vocal talents and furthermore, it is leaving me wracked with boredom. Get well soon so that I can be entertained again. …Also, I kinda miss you. Love, Rachel Berry *insert gold star here*' Well, she's a demanding one, no?"

Kurt giggled, nodding.

Blaine kept scrolling, "Ooh, okay. 'The unholy trinity joined glee. Help, much? You're glare is awesome and they're annoying that crap out of Rach. Not sure how much more she can take. Get well soon! Love, Tina and Mercedes.'"

Kurt gasped at the message, grabbing Blaine's hand and turning the phone. "What? Really?"

Blaine widened his eyes and laughed, "Really. Other people joined as well, apparently. 'Wolves up in here, babe. Text me when you get this. New boy alert: Sam Evans, blonde, totally on the cute side, maybe sorta into being friends with me? Also, Puckerman and Chang. Tina seems to like the Asian, though, so I guess we're cool. He's one of the nicer ones in the pack, I guess.'"

"Tina is into _Chang?" _

Blaine laughed again, "Apparently."

Kurt looked at him fondly. "You have no idea what I'm even freaking out about, do you?"

"Nope, but look, I see my name!"

Before he could read it, Kurt managed to snatch the phone back, blushing bright red, both boys laughing and grinning.

Cooper walked into the room, trying to fit the entire packet of gum into his mouth, chomping loudly.

"Ehy, Urkt. Ih Laine. Hwy rea we gonna wo to teg Urkt's rugs?"

Both boys looked confused.

"Uh, could you repeat that?"

Cooper rolled his eyes, as though someone not understanding him was some sort of joke, and pulled out the wad of gum in a long string, chucking it into the trash can.

"I _said, _'When are we going to go get Kurt his drugs?'"

Seeing no change in Kurt's expression, Blaine opened his mouth to answer but Kurt cut him off.

"You are going to see Sebastian for me?

Now it was Cooper's turn to look confused.

"Who's Sebastian?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"You are going to get my drugs, but you don't know who my drug dealer is?"

Cooper smiled proudly, nodding. "Yup!"

Kurt shrugged, "Well, whatever you set your mind to, I guess."

Blaine watched them go back and forth, his eyes lingering on Kurt dreamily.

"But, I think it would be a lot easier for you if you had an address." Kurt smiled sweetly at the boy, tugging the pad of paper and pencil off of the bedside table, scrawling the address across the first page in loopy writing, ripping it gently and handing it off to Blaine.

Blaine stood, kissing Kurt's hand gently and leaning down to whisper, "I'll be right back." Their foreheads touching. Kurt smiled, his heart beating out of his chest; they hadn't had the conversation of what they were yet, but he loved the hunter with every cell in his body.

Blaine went to stand by his brother, who had produced a banana from somewhere, and smiled at Kurt before they both turned away, ready to head out the door.

"Oh, and Cooper?"

Cooper turned around, smiling pleasantly.

"Yes, Kurt?"

"Why aren't you wearing any pants?"

* * *

><p>Santana and Quinn jumped as Sue's hand landed on the desk with a quick snap. She pointed her fingers at the two teenagers sitting across from her.<p>

"What is it I hear about you joining Schuester's string of bloodsucking inbreeds?"

Santana crossed her arms, hands itching to reach forward and make Sue's head disappear, but she knew better, keeping her mouth shut and her marked hands at her sides.

Sue smirked, feeling Santana's anger, flicking her fingers, and Santana smelled something burning. Rolling her eyes, she covered the tips of her hair with her hand, droplets of water tumbling from her skin, putting out the fire.

"Really, coach? Juvenile." She remarked, studying her nails.

Shooting her a sharp look, Quinn looked back at the circle leader, smiling charmingly.

"Coach," She began in a soothing voice, "You know we only joined to spy for you." She smiled, willing her eyes not to betray her.

Sue stared hard, her gaze swiveling between Quinn's trustworthy smile and Santana's bored expression. Seeming content with this answer, Sue nodded.

"Your first status report is due to me by tomorrow, Q. Take airbags and airhead with you." Waving a hand dismissively, Sue settled herself at her desk, opening her journal.

The two spellcasters sat there awkwardly, not sure if they were allowed to leave.

Sue looked up sharply.

Well, don't just sit there like a pair of drooling Neanderthals! Leave!" She barked.

They scurried out of the line of fire, quickly exiting her office.

Santana turned towards her with a smirk as they slowed to a saunter.

"Nice excuse. I'm impressed."

She gave a quick, sultry version of what could be called a smile and strutted away confidently to find Brittany.

Quinn stared after her, the barest hint of a smile on her face.

"It wasn't an excuse!" She yelled after the other girl who just waved her hand in disbelief.

Quinn shook her head, smiling, and strode off again, hips swinging.

* * *

><p>The Anderson brothers excited the car after pulling up next to the alleyway. Their slap of their boots on the pavement was silent as they slunk down into the darkness of the alley that slimmed out the further they went.<p>

Sebastian's shop was a little purple box nestled in between two walls, pressed against the dead end of the path.

The door swung open eerily as they approached and the two shared a look, Cooper fingering his gun.

Blaine shook his head at him; they didn't want to scare the dealer away. Kurt needed this.

The brothers entered the store, eyes darting suspiciously. Smoky flames floated lazily around their heads, contained in small glass orbs, all different colors, but the whole room radiated a buttery orange-yellow light, the flames more of a décor. A boy lounged on the counter, head cradled in his hand. He looked up, seemingly when he heard a sound that no one had made.

Blaine stepped forward, flanked by Cooper, and opened his mouth to begin talking, but was cut off abruptly when the boy darted forward, scarily fast, green eyes fluttering shut as he tightened his grip on their fore arms.

Breathing in deeply, the boy opened his eyes and released them smirking. Cooper rubbed at his arm and Blaine stifled a laugh.

"So, you need drugs? Did Hummel send you? He's usually the one to get them."

Blaine raised his eyebrows and Cooper gaped at him, before composing himself. The other boy looked smug. Cooper pulled the little scrap of yellow paper out of his jacket pocket.

"Uh, who are you again? Just to be sure we have the right person, which I'm hoping we don't."

The boy grinned, "Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe."

Cooper cursed. "Well, damn. And I thought we'd be able to leave, Blaine."

Blaine rolled his eyes at his brother. "Shut up, Cooper. I'm trying to be nice and get stuff for Kurt and killing the drug dealer won't help us."

Cooper snorted. "Hah. More like get _some._"

"Hey – "

"Much as I love a fight, I must ask, why would you want to kill a lovely beauty like myself? I'm like a walking Adonis. Plus, I have a killer personality."

The Anderson's snorted and, in unison snuck out a quick, "Humble."

"Stop copying me!"

"What are we, second grade here, boys?"

Sebastian was ignored.

"What? I said it first!"

"I was _born _first!"

"You're just jealous 'cause I'm prettier than you."

"Hey! _No one _is prettier than this right here." Cooper gestured to himself, smirking.

Sebastian sighed, rubbing at his temples. "Can I just get you what you need so you can leave? No matter how hot _you _are," Sebastian motioned toward Cooper with his chin, resulting in a slight blush and a proud smirk, "You're more annoying than _me, _and that's saying something."

Sebastian scanned the shelves behind him before slapping an orange pill bottle on the counter, filled to the brim with little white pills.

Blaine reached into his pocket for a wad of dollars, but Sebastian, seeing the money peeking out of his pocket, stopped him.

Sebastian winked at Cooper, "On the house."

Sebastian spun around, the candles dimming, and entered the back room.

The door flung open and the Andersons exited the shop. The door swished close behind them, and Blaine turned toward Cooper.

"He knew we were coming."

Cooper nodded, "Oh, he totally knew."

* * *

><p>The group rushed into the hospital in a big heap of happy chatter, Burt trying to calm the excitable teens.<p>

"Guys, guys! You need to be calm. We don't want to put Kurt under too much stress."

The group laughed and nodded happily.

Burt shook his head, but he was smiling.

The group straightened up before barging into Kurt's room.

Kurt looked up from the book he was reading (The Hunger Games) and a grin so wide it looked like it was eating him spread across his face. He placed the book on the bedside table and waited patiently as they gathered around him.

The group looked at each other slowly before turning back to Kurt.

"Kurt! You're looking better!"

"I'm in _love!"_

"Where's the cutie hunter at?"

"Hey, Bud!"

"You're still lookin' dope to me, bro!"

"The _unholy trinity _joined _glee!"_

"I love that book!"

"Does my hair look okay? Kurt!"

Kurt laughed, quite calm for a boy getting hollered at.

"Guys, calm down. I'm fine, I got your texts, Blaine is…out right now, and I know, this book is _amazing_."

The group was calmed considerably and they talked and laughed for a while before the teenagers got hungry.

"We'll be right back, Kurt. Just off to get some lunch. You want any?"

Kurt shook his head, grinning. "I'm not hungry. I'll just make Cooper or Blaine get me something when they come back."

The group looked hesitant, but left after Kurt shooed them off, turning towards his dad.

"You gonna go with them?"

"Nah, sport. Maybe go eat with Carole. I'm pretty sure she has a lunch break in about thirty minutes." He replied, checking his watch.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Dad, just ask Carole out already."

At this Burt straightened, grinning. "Carole? She's into me?"

Kurt sighed, slumping in exasperation. "Yes, dad, she's 'into you'. God, your more of a teenage boy than _me._"

Burt shrugged. "Eh, I've got experience."

Kurt looked at his dad, shaking his head and rolling his eyes, but he was smiling.

"You're hopeless. Just plain hopeless."

"Well, that's not a very nice thing to say to your father."

"Meh."

Burt laughed, standing, staring the left wall that looked out at the rest of the hospital.

"Well, I'm going to go. It looks like your friend, Rachel, wants to talk to you and Carole seems to be on break. Thanks for the advice bud. It was a real eye opener."

Kurt smiled and ushered him out, telling him to let Rachel, who looked like she was desperately in need of a pee, in.

"Hey, Rach—"

"Kurt Hummel, sit down, because, knowing you, this will take a while."

Kurt looked scared and annoyed at the same time.

"Oh, good lord."

And their argument began.

* * *

><p>"Blaine stayed with you all night! You—you think he doesn't love you? Or – like you, in the least and loosest of terms?"<p>

Kurt flopped back onto the pillows, groaning.

"I—I don't know _what _to think. And I am _not_ going to get my heart broken over some _hunter who put me in this damn hospital!"_

Rachel looked angry, her eyebrows furrowed, breathing heavily.

"You think I don't know how it feels? I'm in love with _Finn Hudson, _Kurt. It's _hard_, I _get it! _You _know _I do! Just – _please, _think about it. Blaine – he's a _good _guy, and it would do you some _good _to let someone in once in a while!"

Kurt let out a yelp of frustration, sitting up again, specks of red flickering around the rims of his eyes.

"Well, maybe I don't know how! I'm _scared, _okay? All people do is hurt me and hurt me. They _leave_ and if Blaine left…I couldn't _handle that_. You think I don't like him? Well, I do! A lot more than I should! You think I don't see it? See how simply _amazing _he is? He deserves more than me, more than this. More than rural Ohio and a bloodsucker for a boyfriend! He needs more than I could e_ver _give him…"

Kurt's head had landed in his hands around the middle of his speech. Rachel pried his hands away gently, cradling his jaw, staring him in the eyes.

"Have you ever thought that maybe he doesn't want all that?"

Her voice was soft and she slid off the bed gracefully, closing the door and leaving him to think that over alone.

* * *

><p>"—MIT BLAINE PICK UP THE PHONE OR I'LL KILL YOUR FATHER, I SWEAR I'LL DO IT! BLA—"<p>

"…Hello?"

"Oh, uh, didn't think you'd actually pick up. I was getting over anger out. Melina broke up with me, you see—"

"Hey, sorry to hear that, man. She didn't deserve you anyways."

"Yeah, totally. Anyways, you haven't been picking up. It's…worrisome."

"Eh."

"I just wanted to say—"

…

_Click._

"Blaine?"

"BLAINE!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, again, Beautiful."<p>

Cooper looked up from where he was playing, and being pummeled at, poker with Kurt. Kurt didn't look up to see who it was, studying his hand.

"Coop? Who's tha—oh." Kurt murmured, finally looking up at the warlock standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Hummel, heard you got injured. Just coming by to see your pretty, pretty friend." Sebastian raked his eyes over Cooper appreciatively.

Kurt nodded, smiling.

"While I must admit he is very pretty," Kurt laughed at Cooper, who was dropping poses with a smug smile, "His brother is more my type."

Sebastian motioned with his hands, holding them at his waist.

"Short one? Gelled hair? Gorgeous eyes? Eh, sounds like the type you'd like. He might almost live up to having me." He remarked cockily, pressing a hand to his chest, smiling so that Kurt knew he was joking.

Kurt snorted, grinning. Cooper watched the exchange; the vampire and the drug dealer were closer than he had thought.

"So…you're really not afraid of me telling everyone about all…this?" Cooper spun his finger in a circle, motioning to the two of them, feeling a small swell of pride that Kurt trusted him enough to be so comfortable around him.

Kurt shrugged. "Will you?"

Cooper waved his hand through the air dismissively, "Hardly, but still. Oh, and Sebastian, thank you. You're gorgeous, too, doll."

Sebastian smirked at the complement, mischievous delight shining in his eyes. He took a seat daintily in the chair beside Cooper, holding Cooper's cell phone in one hand and drifting lazily through text messages. Noticing it, Cooper patted down his pockets frantically before holding his hand out for the phone. Sebastian and Kurt laughed in unison and Seb handed the phone back after tapping a few numbers in.

Hearing someone coming, Sebastian smiled at Kurt, giving Cooper a quick wink and a smirk.

"Call me, hot stuff."

And he was gone in a quick flash of dust.

Checking the number in his phone, Cooper turned to Kurt, who was trying not to laugh, eyes wide and looking dazed.

"What—what just happened?"

"Sebastian Smythe, biatch."

Cooper laughed at his serious expression and the word 'biatch'.

The two straightened up quickly, composing themselves as Blaine strode into the room, rushing to Kurt's bedside like a devoted puppy.

Cooper and Kurt shared a happy glance and suddenly Cooper knew:

He would love to have Kurt as a brother-in-law.

* * *

><p>"Go on a date with me."<p>

I.

"I—I can't. You have a girlfriend and I'm going to be a star and—"

"Hey, hey… No one has to know, okay? No one else. You and me, just you and me…"

II.

"I—I Blaine…"

"Please?"

"Stop giving me puppy dog eyes!"

III.

"I thought I was supposed to call you first."

"Well, I'm just ahead of the game. Now, will you?"

"Sebastian… I—Oh, to hell with it. Okay."

IV.

"I'm dating someone."

"We both know you don't want to be with him."

"I love him."

"No you don't. You both love someone else."

"No he doesn't and neither do I."

"Oh, yeah? Is that why he's been raving to be about the Jewish princess?"

"I—"

She was quiet.

"…Quinn? Please. I'm begging you. I've got knees, I can get down on them! Please. Just one date. One chance."

"Okay."

V.

"Wouldyouliketogooutwthme?"

"Um, could you repeat that, please?"

He scratched at the back of his neck, biting his lips nervously.

"Uh, would you, maybe, sorta…want to go out with me?"

"This isn't a joke, right? Because punking someone in the library is just cruel."

He smiled.

"No joke."

"Then I'd love to."

VI.

"You want to maybe…hang out sometime?"

"That would be great."

VII.

"Practice is over Britt, you've got to go home."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't get to see you when I go home."

"Then let's go somewhere else."

"Okay."

I.

But, sometimes, things don't go as planned.

"C'mon, David. We've got a job to do."

"Blaine?"

"Blaine."

And they set off towards the hospital building.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooh, Cliffy! XD Not really, I'm not good at these things.<strong>

**So, tell me what you thought and leave me a review! You guys rock! I have a bunch of new stuff coming up, so watch for that! :) **

**Thanks! **

**Lots of Love and Gondolas,**

**Lela~**


	5. Chapter 5: Discoveries

**AN: Hey, everyone! So, in honor of my 47 (It was 50, but three peoples took my story off their alert, no biggy)****story alerts, as well as my 18 favorites and reviews, I shall put every one of my readers who favorite/alerted this story at the bottom, so go and search for your name and have a warm fuzzy when you find it X) I'm dedicating this to you because you are the reason I'm still writing :)**

**I know I say this every chapter, but I'm super grateful to all of you :) You are all supermegafoxyawesomehot! ;)**

**Okay, this is **_**really **_**stupid of me, but I have a tendency to post a chapter before looking over it. Sometimes I don't even re-read it because I want to get it out for you guys as fast as I can and am out to pass out because I stayed up writing, so please, beta? XD I can finally get these plot bunnies out of my system and lesson the grammatical/spelling errors. **

**So. Normal Author's Note topics I usually go through: **

**Thank-yous? Check.**

**Asking for beta? Check.**

**Tumblr/follow me because cool stuff/spoilers are there as well as on my plurk? Check.**

**Personal Thing? Nope. Okay:**

**So, I have not been writing. I am so sorry. I got bogged down with homework and then I got sick and neugh… Sorry XD But they chapter is extra long, so yay?**

**Check out my other stories because they are only awesome if you people go check them out! ;)**

**Read and Review 3**

**Your friendly neighborhood disclaimer: I don't own glee. Or alcohol. Or hospitals. Or All Time Low's **_**That Girl. **_**Or any other songs used in this chappy! **

**Onto the Chapter!**

* * *

><p>Cars pass by, oblivious to the two girls sitting on wooden stools, swinging their legs and pressing scoops of ice cream into lips that parted easily.<p>

"Thanks for taking me for ice cream, Sanny. It's really good."

The Latina girl smiled, but didn't look at her, watching the cars.

"You're welcome."

Her voice was soft, a sharp contrast to her normal, cutting tone.

She never wanted this to happen.

Santana had a plan for high school, for her whole life, really.

She wasn't going to take anything from anyone and if that meant constantly being on her guard and cutting people down, so be it; she couldn't afford to get hurt any more than she already had. Lima Heights wasn't the cuddliest place after all; she had adapted, changed, because that was just how it worked. She couldn't let anything or anyone get in her way of getting out of the place that had made her life hell, but had made her strong.

Then she met Brittany; she was sweet and naïve, oblivious to the harshness of the world and Santana was determined to keep it that way. Though she had lost those qualities a long time ago, maybe had never had them at all, she treasured them, admired the other girl in a way that she did no one else. They soon became better friends than Santana had anticipated; maybe she had even fallen in love with her, who knows.

But she knew how much she cared for her, and so she kept the one relationship that hadn't fallen apart yet. But when Brittany thanked her, or held her when she cried, or let her stay at her house, talked of feelings, she tried to build those walls up again. At least, that's what she thought she was doing in the beginning, but with blonde, the walls never slid back up; she was out in the open, insides raw and exposed.

She hated it.

And yet, there was nothing she could do about it.

So she let it happen.

Brittany turned on her stool and looked at her, smiling.

"What's wrong?"

Santana turned.

She smiled. Brittany smiled.

"Nothing."

Brittany still looked concerned, but took her answer.

"Good. Have you been to the new smoothie place down the road? It just opened up. We should definitely go sometime. Lord Tubbington loves smoothies."

And just like that Santana was okay, laughing, smiling.

They were okay.

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled him along, grinning, and opening the door for him so that he could enter the car.<p>

Kurt looked hesitant, but grinned, "You're not going to try and kill me this time, right?"

Blaine looked hurt, but laughed anyway, shaking his head.

They drove for a while, out into another town completely, laughing and singing along to Katy Perry. Blaine falsely imitated his brother, laughing and making his voice croak a little.

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream!"

Kurt shoved him, dissolving into a flurry of hysterics.

"He does not sound like that!"

Blaine nodded seriously, laughing as well.

"He _does!"_

They wiped at tears gathering in the corners of their eyes, and Kurt reached over to clasp his hand, smiling and turning the moment into a rare and tender one, sharing a deep glance.

A little too deep, as Kurt shrieked and Blaine ripped his hand away to grip the wheel and swerve dangerously to avoid the truck going the opposite direction.

They looked at each other, eyes blown wide, before starting to crack up again.

"That was _so _your fault!"

"What?"

"Distracting me," Blaine's voice became dreamily and sweet, "with those beautiful eyes and your expression…" A sigh and a look of awe from Kurt.

Blaine pulled into a parking spot and Kurt jumped onto him, hugging him tightly, pressing his face into Blaine's neck before pulling away just as fast, blushing furiously and getting out of the car. Blaine looked stunned, but grinned widely and ran out after him, taking his hand.

Kurt had stopped, staring up at the place Blaine had taken him.

The Ferris wheel was alight with various warm colors, blinking in dark blues and beautiful oranges, yellows, and reds. The booths and the other rides were bright, a large throng of people wandering around, making it almost claustrophobic.

It was beautiful.

Blaine smiled at him, and pulled him along gently, a little nervous.

"Do you like it?"

Kurt turned to him, incredulous, "_Like it? _It's _amazing._ Thank-you, Blaine Anderson. For a hunter, you sure know how to make a boy happy. Now, come on!"

They seemingly swapped places, Kurt tugging him forward like an excitable puppy, and Blaine let himself be shuttled along, swimming through a blur of people, carnival rides, and food stands.

Two hours later, Blaine and Kurt found themselves on the Ferris wheel, swinging at the top and sharing a stick of cotton candy, hands joined.

"Thank-you for taking me here, Blaine. It's truly beautiful." Kurt said, smiling out at the acres of carnival they had already covered.

Blaine smiled as well, both staring out at the lights.

"Thank-you for coming."

Fireworks burst into the sky overhead, sparkling in the crisp night air, reigning down on the sight.

Blaine turned to Kurt, swallowing around the lump in his throat.

"Kurt…?"

The vampire turned, coming face to face with Blaine, their noses brushing.

They blushed and Kurt leaned in quickly, pressing his lips to Blaine's.

Blaine sighed into the kiss, pressing harder softly, arms winding around Kurt's waist.

Kurt brushed one of his hands across Blaine's neck, the other burying itself in Blaine's hair.

Overhead, a pink and white heart exploded between the stars.

* * *

><p><em>So what we get drunk…<em>

_So what we smoke weed…_

_We're just having fun…_

_We don't care who sees…_

_So what we go out…_

_That's how it's supposed to be…_

_Living young, and wild, and free…_

They stumble into the bar together.

They had just come from the amusement park, Sebastian throwing up a few times; he really shouldn't have had that extra hot dog. Cooper really had warned him.

They wrapped their arms around each other, taking a seat at two of the various bar stools, still laughing.

Cooper ordered an alcohol-heavy drink, downing it quickly and signaling the bartender for another shot before Sebastian even ordered.

Sebastian snickered and turned to the bartender as well. "Just a beer."

Cooper turns to Sebastian, a smile on his face, clutching his glass.

"Aren't you underage?"

Sebastian grinned, winking, as two girls beckoned to him. Cooper blanched when he caught sight of the cat ears and tail peeking out from beneath their super short dresses.

"Not around here," He turned back to Cooper, who was trying to avoid the eyes of a girl with multi-colored eyes and a horn protruding from her forehead. Sebastian laughed, motioning for Celeste, the girl staring at Cooper, to turn back to Johnny. She smiled seductively at him and Cooper bristled; _why is everyone making eyes at him?_

Sebastian continued.

"Aren't you not supposed to be dating a minor then, if that rule applies?"

Cooper laughed, "I guess not. Hey, Bas…?"

Sebastian turned hunched over the bar, smirking, "All ears, _Coop."_

"Since you're not underage…I guess I could just…do…_this…"_

And he leaned in, breath warm on Sebastian's face.

The warlock's heartbeat sped up, thumping so rapidly he was afraid Cooper would hear it, his head spinning.

Cooper's lips brushed against his gently and he sighed, curling his fingers into the hair at the base of Cooper's neck.

Cooper's tongue slid against his bottom lip and he opened his mouth slowly, letting the feeling of kissing the other boy etch itself into his brain. Sebastian twined their tongues together languidly, before pulling away.

They both stared at each other, Cooper taking pleasure in the fact that Sebastian's lips were red and swollen post-kiss.

And they laughed.

* * *

><p>"Good morning."<p>

Their legs were tangled in the sheets, morning light spread across their bodies.

Cooper propped himself up on one elbow, staring unabashedly. Sebastian smiled, a light flush washing over the tips of his cheekbones.

They weren't naked; Sebastian was still fully clothed and Cooper was shirtless, having changed into pajama pants and throwing both a shirt and sweatpants at Sebastian so they could both sleep.

They didn't want another first done whilst drunk, even if the fireworks shone through the haze.

And so they simply opted to sleep next to each other, sneaking in kisses, Cooper's arms secure around Sebastian's waist, hands slipping up his shirt and rubbing circles into his back, Sebastian cuddling into his chest.

They were okay.

* * *

><p>"Hey!"<p>

Mercedes turned, clutching her books.

"Hey, Sam."

He slowed his pace to walk beside her, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Hey, so, I'm new around here and you seem pretty cool, so I'm going to re-introduce myself, because for some reason, we started off on the wrong foot."

He held his hand out and Mercedes shook it gently, smiling, but confused.

"I'm Sam Evans, I just moved here from Willows, Kentucky, and I'm really confused as to why everyone in the glee club hates us."

Mercedes laughed a little, "I'm Mercedes Jones, I'm from here, in Lima, and we hate you because you are werewolves and spellcasters."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows.

"Isn't that a little…racist?"

Mercedes looked offended.

"No, because that's all we know; they've made our lives absolutely _miserable. _Besides, most hate the vampires as well, so we might as well return the favor."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like I was judging you, I just haven't really figured out how this school works yet."

Mercedes shook her head, sighing, "No, it was my fault. I overreacted. I'm sorry."

Sam laughed, "Well, I guess we're both sorry. Now, Miss Mercedes Jones, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Mercedes curtsied dramatically, grinning, "As to you, Mister Sam Evans, as to you."

They nodded at each other stiffly, giggling, and Mercedes took Sam's arm as he walked her to first period.

They said a quick good-bye, ending with Sam's remark that they should "hang out sometime."

The blond turned away, smiling and rubbing a hand over his hair, before catching sight of Quinn.

The girl brushed past him, smiling, and he stared after her.

Apparently he wasn't the only one, as she did the same to both Puck and Finn, her smile perfect and her eyes drawing them all in as though they were in a trance.

They met eyes for a second before staring after her, sighing longingly.

Sam's eyes twinkled as he walked forward to go after her, following her down the hall and singing to himself.

_You know I don't frequent the LBC_

'_Cause I'm a bit too pale to run that scene_

_The SoCal sun has grown on me, _

_And that girl, that girl…_

Puck picked up after him, following as well, sighing as she looked at him and winked before turning the corner.

_Started with a bottle of cheap champagne_

_Now she's got me hooked on her like good cocaine_

_She's so numb, this Novocain_

_That girl, that girl_

_She said "No, kid, not tonight, you're not that good and I'm not that type."_

_She's beautiful, but she's cold as ice, and she keeps me hanging on…_

Finn, Sam and Puck stared at her through the day the same things going through their heads as they leaned on desks and ignored the teacher, opting to stare at the girl that was running through their brains day and night.

_So, what am I supposed to do oh oh? _

_When she's so dang cold like twenty below, that girl, that girl, she's such a trick,_

_I tell myself I can handle it, _

_Where am I supposed to go oh oh?_

_When she throws me out, and it's 20 below?_

_That girl, that girl, she's such a trick, _

_But I can't lie, I'm in love with it, _

_That girl (oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_That girl (oh, oh, oh, oh) _

_That girl (oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_That girl, that girl_

Finn stared at his girlfriend longingly, but he was thinking about Rachel as well; who to choose, who to choose?

_Now she won't buy my sex appeal,_

_Just an east coast kid with a record deal,_

_I pay her song, she plays the field, _

_That girl, that girl._

He thought of Rachel, how she stood him up, how he stood outside of that restaurant waiting for a girl that would never come, who avoided him in the halls like the plague. But she was also the one girl who had actually listened to him, asked him how his day went, took him to the nurse, defended him to all of her friends.

_Left me on the street in the middle of winter, _

_My frostbite heart says try to forget her…_

_Miss that kiss, but I'll always remember,_

_That girl, that girl…_

Sam thought about Mercedes, the girl who was sweet to him and pretended to be all old-fashioned as he walked her to class.

Finn's thoughts continued to drift towards Rachel.

Puck thought of Quinn and that one night, that one time in the hall, the secret he had sworn to keep.

_Sit around waiting for the sparks to fade, you can add another face to your pity parade,_

_I can't believe it, I've never felt so cheated, _

_Knock me down, it was all pretend…_

_Set me back up just to do it again (do it again)_

_You say Love's overrated_

_I say it's complicated…_

_So what am I supposed to do?_

_That girl…_

_Where am I supposed to go?_

_That girl… _

_She such a trick, I'm in love with it._

_That girl, that girl, that girl, that girl…_

_That girl._

They tried to make up their mind.

* * *

><p>The doors swung open.<p>

"Excuse me?"

Carole turned, smiling pleasantly.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen a boy with gelled hair, hazel eyes, about yay tall?"

Wes asked, David making the hand motions to go along with the question.

Carole looked confused.

"Blaine?"

Wes and David shared a glance before nodding slowly.

"You know him?"

Carole looked nervous about sharing the information, but nodded, as he was not a patient.

"Uh…yes, he's been here for about three days."

Wes looked surprised and concerned. "Is he hurt? Can we see him?"

Carole shook her head.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry—"

David looked horrified, clutching onto Wes' jacket. "Oh, god, is he dead? He's dead, Wes! He's de—"

Carole snapped her fingers in his face. "He's not dead! You just missed him! He left about an hour ago."

David still looked glum. "Oh, well… thanks, anyway, Miss."

And the duo trudged off, texting someone hurriedly, Carole staring after them suspiciously before pulling out her own phone to text Burt.

* * *

><p>They all stared at Mr. Schuester, incredulous.<p>

Quinn looked disgusted and shocked at the same time.

"You _can't _be serious!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at Rachel and Mercedes, who laughed, Tina's hands pressed against Kurt's shoulders from above him.

Mr. Schuester's face was grim and serious.

"I am dead serious. You have to hang out for one week. Maybe then were actually g_et somewhere _for sectionals!"

They group bristled, a low whisper travelling around.

With that, they gathered their things and exited as a group when Mr. Schuester said nothing, straightening his music sheets.

Santana rolled her eyes, standing by the door.

"C'mon. We might as well get this over with."

Tina looked at her, "Lighten up, please. At least try to have a bit of fun with this."

"Have fun with you? Please."

Mercedes stepped forward. "Don't talk to her like that. We're just trying to make the most out of this assignment so that we don't have to be so miserable! Now, step down, or I'm going to cut you."

Santana glared, but nodded in approval, "I think I could like you."

Finn and Kurt looked at each other awkwardly.

"Hey, man, sorry for you know… the holy water and the crosses and stuff."

Kurt waved his hand, nodded, "It is fine."

He rolled his eyes as his phone buzzed, but he didn't answer it.

Finn motioned to it, "Aren't you gonna get that?"

Kurt shook his head, looking at him like he was crazy. "No way. 100% chance it's my dad raving about your mom like a teenage boy."

Kurt laughed as Finn scrunched his nose. "Ugh, I know. I've gotten, like, ten of those already."

"Does that make us step-brothers sort of?"

Kurt grinned, "Only if you want to be."

Finn wrapped his arm around the boy, "Sure! I've always wanted a little brother!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'm pretty sure I'm older than you!"

"Yeah, but you are smaller! Anyways, you're Rachel's friend right?"

Kurt laughed as he bluntly jumped into the subject.

"Yeah, though it's not like I had a choice."

"Does she talk about me?"

Kurt looked at him animatedly, "Yes, oh my!"

They grinned at each other as the group began to talk and realized this may not be so bad.

* * *

><p>They had all piled into Puck's car and drove off to the only amusement that was really close by.<p>

Rachel was touring the fun house, thinking.

They had all agreed to go their separate ways because they all wanted to do different things. Rachel just wanted to be alone. Checking to see that there really was no one there, she sighed and began to sing, staring into the mirrors that morphed her into something completely different.

_I remember wishing I was older_

_Always something big around the corner_

_But as the years go by, I'm growing younger_

_Open eyes and head still filled with wonder_

_Wonder, oh_

_Mmm, oh_

Sam and Mercedes were on a large ride that strapped you in and dropped you at the top, sitting with the rest of the group, Rachel just making it after running out of the fun house, realizing something.

They picked up the song as it sped up, screaming at they were dropped more than 100 feet.

_Pledge allegiance, everybody stand up, this is our Irrational Anthem_

_We don't care if they don't understand us, this is our Irrational, Irrational Anthem…_

Kurt and Blaine spun inside of a tea cup next to Rachel and Finn, hysterical with laughter.

Blaine started to sing.

_Oh, oh, _

_Let your mind go anywhere it wants to (wants to…)_

_Make your wildest wish and watch it come true…_

He ran off the ride with the rest of the group, grinning and jumping up on tables and chairs with Tina and Kurt, New Directions mirroring him. Finn picked up this part and Puck on the next verse as they boarded a twisting rollercoaster.

_Somehow, somewhere we forget_

_Cowboys, Indians, Astronauts…_

_All the dreams that we could not hold on to…_

_Take it back, oh!_

_1, 2, 3, 4…_

Their voices rose together as they swerved in a flurry of bright bumper cars, Puck making jokes about how they were "banging each other."

_Pledge allegiance, everybody stand up_

_This is our Irrational Anthem_

_We don't care if they don't understand us_

_This is our Irrational, Irrational Anthem!_

The beat slowed down and Quinn began to sing, he face being painted, Tina as she grabbed a bunch of balloons, and Mercedes belting the last line on the water rides, Sam, Mike and Blaine spraying water at her, Tina and Kurt.

_There's nothing worse than normal_

_There's no fun in mundane_

_As everyone else gets older_

_I refuse to change…_

_Weak, or strong…_

_Right or wrong!_

_Whose side are you on—?_

They group flocked together again at the oversized playground, the boys swinging from the pirate ship-inspired watch towers, the girls on balance beams, slides, and huge nets beneath strings people jumped from.

_Pledge allegiance, everybody stand up_

_This is our Irrational Anthem _

_We don't care if they don't understand us, _

_This is our Irrational..._

_Irrational Anthem!_

They collapsed in a pile on the large nets that branched off to different tubes and slides, laughing.

They were friends.

* * *

><p>They ended up at the Lima bean, grabbing chairs from tables so that they could all sit with each other.<p>

They sunk into the plush chairs sighing after a long day at the amusement park.

"Blaine."

The boy in question turned around, grinning and gesturing to the group that he'd be right back. They nodded, laughing; they had taken a liking to Kurt's boyfriend.

He stood, squeezing Kurt's hand and listening to the group yell and laugh at each other, Sam chugging a gigantic (really, it was practically a super cup) or coffee. Mercedes, Puck, Mike, and Finn were pounding their fists on the wooden tables, cheering him on. A large contrast to the four was the rest of the group, looking unconvinced. The cup was as thick as Quinn's head, practically a bucket.

Sam slammed the cup down throwing his arms into the air and wiping his mouth, the cup completely drained.

The group erupted into various cheers and groans. Money was exchanged. Blaine turned slowly, whooping and shoving the money into his pocket, but his smile died immediately as he saw the two boys staring at him with hard expressions. He was shocked.

"Wes? David?"

Said Wes and David whipped out their weapons quickly, taking various defensive stances as a burst of water shot out of Quinn's fingertips and smacked Blaine in the back of the head. Momentarily forgetting about the two hunters standing there, he rubbed at the water seeping into his gelled curls, turning around and laughing.

"Quinn!"

The girl laughed along with the rest of the group as Blaine made a mock-irritated face, flopping his hands about.

"You people, you let her _abuse me! _Ugh."

And he turned away dramatically, resulting in more laughter.

Wes and David shared a glance. They were _not _amused.

"What are you doing with a bunch of—a bunch of _monsters_?"

He lowered his voice, "Is this some twisted battle strategy or something? Because Flowers never covered _this!"_

David nodded, "Dude, what's up with you? Let's just get you back to Dalton. Maybe it will clear your head. We can call Nick and Jeff to deal with t_hem."_

The group quieted quickly, all turning to look at them.

The boys of the group rose, hunkering over to stand behind Blaine threateningly, glaring down at the pair, the werewolves towering over the hunters easily.

Blaine's disgusted look was almost as scary.

Kurt stood to wrap his arms around him from behind, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder and the tension melted from Blaine's shoulders, even though he still looked angry.

Finn spoke up.

"Excuse me, but w_hat _did you call us?"

Wes looked a bit scared, but held his ground.

"I called you _monsters. _It's what you are, after all." He spat.

Puck gritted his teeth, "Well, you little Asian midget. Take your drooling dummy of a friend there and leave Blaine alone or a lot more than your schedule is going to be rearranged."

Blaine stared at them, in awe that they were sticking up for him. Blaine had never been very hateful towards the creatures he had been trained to kill, but he had always figured that they were bad, because that was all he had been taught. They were kind and welcoming; they were nice to him. Apparently, Wes and David didn't think the same.

David pulled on Wes' arms, glaring at the boy, but obviously realizing they were vastly outnumbered.

"C'mon, Wes—"

Wes shook him off angrily.

"No, David! I'm not gonna let these mutant freaks steal our best friend and not be taken care of!"

Kurt's eyes began to ripple and the others were smart enough to step back as Kurt stepped forward, psychic presence invading the air, horrible mirages swimming into Wes and David's view.

"Listen up, you half rolled piece of sushi," Kurt began, eyes completely scarlet, charm shining beneath his shirt.

"You threaten _my friends _again and I'm going to rip your rib bones out with my teeth and gut you with them. You talk to, no—you _look _at my boyfriend again and I'm going to make you wish that you had never been born. Leave no and I may or may not snap your neck."

Wes looked completely scared at this point, but both boys weren't even close to ready to step down.

Kurt powered through.

"You call _me _a monster? Well, if you're not going to figure yourself out, I might as well live up to your tunnel vision standards."

With that he pulled Wes' neck into his hand before he had a chance to react, lifting him from the ground.

Wes' hands shot up to claw at Kurt's, which was like metal, as he started to see stars within two seconds.

Kurt placed him down messily, throwing him at the other boy, pointing.

"That was a warning. Since _you _actually have an inkling of sense in that puny hunter brain of yours, don't take this lightly. _Don't _come back."

David's eyes were wide and he held up his hand as Finn came up behind his new brother, putting a hand on his shoulder, Kurt leaning into the touch as his eyes flickered back to an intense blue.

Kurt turned away, settling into the seat next to Blaine and Sam nodded to David, "We mean it. We won't hesitate to break your faces if you come back."

He sat back home as David pulled a limp Wes out of the shop, clapping his hands and breaking the tense silence with a smile.

"So, who's up next?"

Blaine turned to Kurt as Puck stepped forward.

"Where is Cooper?"

"With Sebastian. Apparently, ultra-hung over."

"You know this how?"

He pulled out his phone.

"'Hey, Hummel. Super hung over. Anderson, too. Tell the other one. –Bas.'"

"Ahh."

Puck threw up about halfway through the cup.

* * *

><p>"We need reinforcements."<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello, there. It's nice to see you again, Mr. Anderson."<p>

"It's not very nice to see you, to be quite honest."

Cooper was deposited in a chair.

The older man sighed, "I see you haven't lost that chair of yours, Cooper."

Cooper smiled.

"Well, I think charm really is in order when you're bolted to a chair, no?"

The man looked at him like he was crazy.

"…Cooper, you're _not_ bolted to a chair."

Cooper waved his hand, "Details, details!"

He leaned in close to the boy, his large white beard tickling his face and, to Cooper, was quite threatening.

"Whoa, there, bro. Back it up and park it in your own seat. Your beard has just entered my mouth."

Cooper grinned, eyes sharp, putting a hand up as a barrier between Mr. Lackle and himself.

The other man sighed again, rubbing at his temples, "Could you just listen? I brought you—"

A cough, "_Kidnapped me."_

Lackle glared at him, "Brought you here, so that I could try and convince you to get your brother to come back. I just want to talk to him."

Cooper made a big act of sighing.

"Well, I don't think Kurt well like that one. I heard he choked someone. Really sad that I missed that…"

"Cooper! Focus!"

Cooper jumped, shocked at this.

"What? I am! Kurt is Blaine's boyfriend!"

Comprehension dawned in the man's eyes and he looked slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, well, he can bring his boyfriend if he likes. He can bring the whole _town, _if he likes! Just get him here."

Cooper grinned. "You may want to reconsider that offer, Mr. Lackle. With all the people we know, the whole town may actually show up."

Lackle rubbed his temples, sighing. He felt a migraine coming on and apparently another would be trailing it as Wes and David burst into the room.

Wes stood, back straight, turning to recite his report to the headmaster.

"Sir, Blaine Anderson is associating himself with the improper company of—"

Cooper sank into the shadows before they could see him, blending nicely.

"For godssakes, boy, just speak English!"

David rolled his eyes, stepping forward.

"Sir, Blaine's chilling with a bunch of creatures."

Lackle looked exasperated.

"When I said 'english', I don't think I meant slang-like disrespect."

Before David could respond, a bored voice piped up.

"You are one grumpy old man, you know that? Just make up your mind."

All four, including Cooper, turned toward the boy who was now lounging on Lackle's desk, legs crossed daintily, smirking as he surveyed his nails.

"Who _are _you?"

David turned to snicker into his palm at the man's expression, but the boy on the desk just rolled his eyes, stepping off of it gracefully. Wes quickly snapped into a defensive stance, whipping out a pair of knives as a cloud of black smoke hovered around the boy's fingers, flickering with sparks.

He laughed carelessly at Wes' weapons, waving his hand, and the knives flew out of the hunter's hands, slicing into the right wall.

"I'm Seb. I'm just here to tell you to stay away from Blaine,"

David laughed haughtily.

"Scary."

Sebastian's eyes sparkled with anger, the green intensifying, and Cooper stepped out of the shadows threateningly.

"I know."

And he flicked his fingers out, seemingly clasping the air, David and Wes began to laugh as nothing happened, but Cooper stepping back; he had seen this happen before. Still, nothing happened.

Until it did.

Sebastian twisted his fingers, and David's legs flew out from beneath him, curling at an inhuman angle. David let out a scream, shrieking and clutching at his strained legs. Sebastian's other hand circled the air as though holding a cup, and Wes rose into the air, clawing at hands that weren't there, choking as he rapidly ran out of air.

Sebastian dropped his hands and both boys were dropped to the group, gasping for breath, close to tears.

"How many times am I going to be choked today?" Wes struggled out, rubbing at his throat.

Lackle, who sat patiently in the corner, was smart enough to know a warlock when he saw one; the black smoke was a tell-tale sign.

Sebastian turned to him, pointing, eyes narrow and hard.

"You tell these two idiots to stay away from my friends. God, I can get why Kurt choked this one earlier."

Sebastian turned to the two boys who were still on the floor wheezing.

"Damn idiots."

And he took Cooper's hand, jumping out the window.

The man got up slowly and leaned out the window to find a sheen layer of black power, but no sign of any quirky Anderson or his rouge warlock.

Who knew that putting Blaine Anderson on this mission would cause this much trouble.

* * *

><p>"I think I'm in love."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, guys! <strong>

**Review because it makes me smile… :)**

**IMORTANTE: Are you guys okay with all the Cooper/Sebastian? Because I ship Sebastian with (my) Cooper, but I don't know…? I can cut back/cut it ALL out if you totally hate it…**

**Also XD I had this odd dream that Chris Colfer was wearing a crystal candy shirt and he let me cut it up and eat it. Then I was hanging out with Josh Hutcherson, but I couldn't remember his last name. Then everything was blurry. Can you tell that I'm sick? XP**

**Anyway!**

**Lots of Love and Gondolas,**

**Lela~**

**A big thank-you to:**

_0QueenOfTheDarkness0_

_1000xWords_

_20eKUraN11_

_Agentnumberthree_

_AngelofAme_

_Areliza_

_Bethanycriss_

_Bunny Be'Bop_

_Cassiopeia's Lounge_

_Charlie Chaos_

_Chrishummel_

_Chrono-contract_

_DancingTimeWitch_

_DefyingGravityD_

_Designer101_

_Dualities_

_Fear-me123_

_Field of ash roses_

_Foxy Jhai_

_Frumiousme_

_Gaelic Is The Way Pawl_

_GleeLoverN_

_Glittersexandrainbows_

_HockeyGal09_

_Klaine644ever_

_KrazyMusicLuver_

_KuRt AnD bLaInE 4 eVa_

_KurtandBLaineGleek_

_Leahmo34_

_MissCrissColfer_

_Modern Dorothy_

_Neko Konjo_

_Nikkitty Slytherin_

_OneShotMarvel_

_Patricia Sage_

_Pulseshadows_

_QueenSparks203_

_Rooz33_

_SeptemeberEnds911_

_StarKidKlaineTrickster_

_The Girl Who Loved Tom Brady_

_Twilight56_

_Whoooboo7786_

_xImahinexAxWorldx_

_xShannan_

_xxKlainexxForeverxx_

**A big thank you also to the anons out there! Come drop by and say hi. Prompt me! I also do one-shots/drabbles, too, so don't be shy! 3**

**Lela~**


	6. Chapter 6: Fine Telephone Lines

**AN: GUYS. I AM SO SORRY. **

**It has been almost two months since I updated. Can you believe that? I am so sorry. So much school stuff and I've been writing a bit of Jogan lately and original stuff, because I've had major writer's block on this story. But it's gone so YAY! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**On another note, Food has been calling to me. Have you had that? Goshness, I'm craving sweets, because I'm on this diet thing with my momma :) I made it through half a roll of Ritz crackers writing this though, so I hope you like it :)**

**Glee: OHMYGOSHNESS! Glee has become Gloom ; _; this is why we have fanfiction.**

**So I was really surprised by all the people that liked my Seb/Coop! I was really scared no one would, but all the reviewers said they liked them! Love you and thanks for replying :D**

**Two ALSOs: I cut off all my hair! It is now short! Yay! And I have sorta become a Nerdfighter ;) **

**Beta?**

**Tumblr? **

**Read and Review?**

**Good :)**

**Onto the Chapter!**

**(Insert cool witty disclaimer) **

**XD seriously, though. I don't own Glee or anything, but I practically own Cooper (since his personality isn't the one shown on the show). I do own Blaine's father and Esmer, but I do not own 'Let me be your Star' from Smash. Two of the characters will claim to have written it, but the song is from Smash and all rights are theirs. Thank you**

* * *

><p>The phone was ringing.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine stared at his phone intensely, letting it blare 'Teenage Dream' in the crowded hallway street, forehead creased.<p>

Who was calling?

Blaine ran through the many people it could be, thinking hard and staring at the unknown number. It was eerily quiet as he reached for the phone, everything going slowly, his own heartbeat his background music, echoing in his chest. He stopped abruptly, right in the middle of the hall, watching people milling around him and letting them shove him as she passed by, trying to get into the hospital; a girl on a gurney being rushed in, an elderly couple sharing heartfelt goodbyes. He observed everything, watched it all pass him by, taking it all in, completely detached.

The ringing provided a good, steady beat he ignored easily, like everything flying around him.

Breathe in.

Blaine's fingers drew ever closer to the phone's answer button, pressing against the touch screen jerkily.

Breathe out.

He raised the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

His voice was raspy.

"Son."

The sound of a phone colliding with the tile reverberated around the room and the sound of shoes slapping against the floor echoed.

Kurt sighed, watching Blaine leave his phone on the floor, happily sprinting out and picking it up once his checkup was done and racing after the hunter who gave up everything for him.

* * *

><p>Mercedes rolled her eyes.<p>

How was it that Puck's phone rang right when he left with the others?

Annoyed, she huffed out a heavy breath and pulled the phone into her hands, clicking the answer button on the last ring.

"Hello?"

Quinn's voice was recognizable even through the static-y sound Puck's phone was intent on making.

Mercedes didn't answer, waiting.

"Uh, Puck, if you're there… I… I went in for that ultrasound today and the baby is healthy… I just wanted to let you know that I took your advice and thank you, for everything. Uh, I've got to go now. Bye."

Quinn hung up quickly, as though she was awkward, but obviously, Mercedes thought, she was comfortable enough with Puck to tell him about her _ultrasound. _

The singer tried to process this information, breathing in deeply, thinking hard. Puck's background picture didn't go unnoticed; it was one of both him and Quinn, smiling as someone else took the picture.

Quinn Fabray, resident spellcaster and captain of the Cheerios, the most popular girl in school, was not only pregnant, but, from what it sounded like, was pregnant with a baby that wasn't Finn's. She was a cheater.

And, in a strange twist of events that left Mercedes gasping, that baby seemed to be Puck's.

Mercedes pulled away from the kitchen's island slowly, jumping when someone came through the door with a swish. She whirled around; sighing and throwing the phone back down quickly when she found that it was just Sam, face relaxing into an easy smile.

"Hey, S."

The blonde grinned easily, stealing a chip from the open back, dipping it in a container of humus and leaning against the counter, Mercedes admiring his body subtly.

"Hey, 'Cedes. What are you doing in here all alone?"

Mercedes just shrugged, smiling fondly at him, afraid that her heartbeat was so loud, Sam wouldn't be able to hear her response over it.

She leaned against the wall beside him, grinning and bumping his shoulder, the exposed skin of her shoulder tingling when he bumped back, before pushing away and out of the kitchen before she embarrassed herself.

Someone knocked on the door and Mercedes went to open it, grinning, but her smile fell abruptly.

Quinn looked shocked that she was here, mouth freezing in the middle of forming a greeting, eyes getting sharp. Before she could spit out a grueling insult to the dark skinned girl, Sam spotted her.

"Quinn!"

Mercedes tried to pretend that Sam's eyes didn't light up, tried to pretend that he didn't get that lovesick smile on, tried to pretend that she didn't smile at Puck when he walked in, following him with her eyes. She tried to pretend that she had a chance.

Mercedes tried to pretend her heart wasn't breaking.

* * *

><p>Emma Pillsbury looked up from where she was organizing her pamphlets as her phone vibrated softly against her desk, making her way around to check the caller ID: Will Schuester. Sighing happily, she pulled it open hastily.<p>

"Hello?"

The man on the other line gave a small, happy laugh, pushing Terri away and heading into the back room.

"Hey, Emma, can I talk to you about something?"

Emma smiled, nodding fervently, before realizing he couldn't see her.

"You can tell me anything you want, Will." She sighed breathlessly, almost falling over as she leaned against her desk for support.

The Spanish teacher launched straight into his story.

"I—I'm really happy that the kids are all bonding, but there's been some conflict."

Emma raised her eyebrows.

"Oh?"

Will sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah. See, there's this boy, Blaine Anderson, who everyone seems to love, even the popular kids who don't seem to have any interest in girls like Rachel or Mercedes."

Emma listened, humming, a signal for him to continue.

"The thing is, he's from Dalton."

Emma's eyebrows furrowed.

"The _hunter Academy?_"

Will nodded to himself grimly. "The very same and I'm not sure whether he's a… liability, or not, especially if he hurts us in the long run."

Emma pondered this, settling in her chair again.

"There's nothing against your kids being friends with him, but he's a hunter, built to hate us. He's dangerous. And I think that you need to find someone who can bring him back to where he belongs."

Will sighed in relief as someone else pitched in their opinion, making a quick good-bye as Terri burst through the door in a shower of ice, smiling.

"Thanks, Emma. I've got to go. I have a beautiful fairy to take care of…"

He trailed off, pulling Terri into his arms, and the red head on the other end sighed and hung up at the sound of giggling and a loud laugh from the muse that she loved.

Emma sighed, her wings a shimmering silver outline of what was hidden, fluttering the light of a sunset.

The half-angel covered her face in her hands and cried tears of liquid gold.

* * *

><p>Esmer was late.<p>

Even so, she walked at a slow, leisure pace, letting her audience wait. She was the greatest in this business after all, and taking her time to interview some amateur vampires from Lima was really quite irritating. But the council had encouraged her to do so, so how could she deny them?

Besides, it _was _nice to see her son again, after such a long time.

As she walked into the circular glass theater, a flock of assistants scurried to their feet, trailing her, carrying coffee and various schedules. She waved them off with a flick of her perfectly manicured hands, a small red star tattooed into the side of her ring finger. She gave them a picture perfect false smile, taking her seat directly in the front of the stage, but many rows back, almost exactly in the middle of the theater, a method she had been using for years and one that her mother had taught her: Sit close enough that the people auditioning can see the emotionless expression, but far away enough that they had to sing loud enough for her to hear.

She looked bored, checking her phone and having a brief conversation with her son, laughing at his jokes and sighing at his pleas to go out with friends, waiting for the duo that was going to supposedly 'blow her away'.

Two teenagers stepped onto the stage, one a pretty brunette with a large nose, the other a striking, and obviously homosexual, young man with bright blue eyes and incredibly pale skin.

The boy smiled charmingly, but you could see the nervousness, the panic, in his eyes.

The girl, on the other hand, looked completely at ease, and slightly in awe of the woman before her. She raised her voice to speak.

"Hello, there, Miss Valencia. Might I say we are quite honored to be in your presence today."

The woman stared at her with a droll look. "Of course you are. Now, will you be singing or will you be using that obnoxious mouth of yours to keep spewing words that only a kiss up would be uttering."

Rachel looked slightly taken aback, but Kurt stepped forward, smiling.

"We will be singing a song we wrote called 'Let me be your Star'."

Esmer raised her eyebrows. "You'll be singing together?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes, ma'am, if that's alright with you."

The talented Broadway singer simply settled back into her seat, waiting.

Kurt and Rachel turned to each other, nodding, their eyes fluttering shut as the music began to flow through the speakers of the theater, Kurt opening his mouth to start softly.

_Fade in on a boy,_

_With a hunger for fame,_

_And a face and a name to remember…_

_The past fades away, _

_And because of this day,_

_Noma Jean's gone,_

_She's moving on…_

His voice rose admirably and Esmer nodded her approval in spite of herself.

_Her smile and your fantasies_

_Play duet _

_That will make you forget_

_Where you are—_

_The music starts playing _

_It's the beat of his heart saying_

"_Let me be your star"_

Rachel stepped forward confidently and Esmer's mouth quirked up. So the vampire-siren girl had a voice.

_Flash back to a girl,_

_With a song in her heart_

_As she's waiting to start the adventure_

_The fire and the drive_

_That makes dreams come alive,_

_They fill her soul, she's in control_

_The drama, the laughter,_

_The tears just like pearl,_

_Well, they're all in this girl's repertoire—_

_It's all for the taking,_

_And it's magic we'll be making!_

_Let me be your star!_

The two looked at each other, joining hands.

_I'll just have to forget the hurt that came before_

_Forget what I used to be the past is on the cutting room floor_

_The future is here with me-!_

_Choose me!_

_Fade up on a star with it all in its sights_

_All the love and the lights that surround it_

_Someday it'll think twice of the dues and the price_

Rachel and Kurt's voices overlapped beautifully as they echoed the same line:

_It'll have to pay!_

_But not today!_

_Then she'll do all he can for the love of one man and the millions who look from afar_

_I'm what you've needed_

_It's all here and my heart's pleading:_

_Let me be your star!_

The two teens panted on the stage as Esmer, saying nothing, swept out of the theater without a word, but with a smile over her shoulder.

Her phone still sat on the chair and the boy on the other end hung up, thinking about the talent he just heard.

* * *

><p>Blaine cupped his coffee cup tightly, reveling in the warmth and blowing on it before taking a long sip, savoring the taste and settling into the plush chair in the nearly empty café.<p>

"I'm surprised you decided to meet me here."

Blaine gave a small smile, almost bitter, to the man who looked just like an older version of his brother, but his eyes, a bright green, were intense and sharp, holding a biting quality that Cooper could never possess.

"Of course I would, Father."

The man across the table didn't smile back, nodding firmly.

"Good. Now, how are your grades? Have you found a nice girl yet?"

Blaine looked at him as though he couldn't believe the pure sewage coming out of his father's mouth right now. He gave a disbelieving laugh; this was it. He hadn't changed at all. The only two things he every cared about with his second son.

Blaine shook his head angrily.

"Dad, you know I'm gay. I like boys. And my grades are fine."

Mr. Anderson threw him a sharp look.

"We all know that who 'gay' thing is just a faze. It'll pass eventually."

Blaine stood, going to throw away his coffee in his fury, no longer in any mood for the soothing feel that coffee brought him.

"Uh, no, it's not. I like guys, Dad. Would you just accept it already and move on?"

Blaine stormed out of the shop, knowing full well his father would follow him.

"Blaine Anderson, come back here _right now_."

Blaine whirled on him. "Why, Dad? So you can critize my life choices some more?"

His father's eyes narrowed. "You are an absolute _disgrace _to this family! Why couldn't you just be _normal?"_

Hot tears pricked Blaine's eyes. "Why can't you just a_ccept me? _I'm your s_on."_

The man punched the wall, before composing himself, his tone icy as ever.

"You're not my son anymore. Go find someone else to take in a _dog _like you."

Blaine reached for his arm, "Wait, no, Dad—please—"

The older man threw him off harshly. "Get away from me."

With that, Mr. Anderson walked out of his life, just like that, and Blaine Anderson, although he was so, so broken already, shattered.

* * *

><p>Kurt stretched his back muscles, moving fluidly, looking up at a muffled shuffling sound, listening to the rain knock on the window, wanting to come it. Cooper swung through the kitchen window, a curious habit he had picked up from spending so much time with Sebastian, oddly dry.<p>

Kurt looked up from where he was making breakfast, smiling.

"Hey, Coop."

Cooper grinned back, nodding.

"Hey, Kurt. Ooh, breakfast!" He scooped up three slices of bacon, seating himself at one of the colorful plastic chairs placed next to the kitchen's island. Kurt smiled down at the pancakes he was flipping; he had so much breakfast to make now that he was cooking for the various drop-ins who came and went as they pleased now days.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Cooper, who was shoveling down blueberry muffins, eggs, and more bacon, "Did you just swing by to steal all my food?"

Cooper's eyes brightened, seemingly in agreement, but he shook his head.

"Nope," He replied around his full mouth, popping his p. "Just wanted to give you a quick heads up."

Kurt looked confused.

"About…?"

"Blaine, of course! Just had what you c_ould _call a 'conversation' with father dearest. The man is a goddamn tyrant, let me tell you." Kurt didn't really want to be told, but sighed tiredly, leaning on his palm, waving his hand for Cooper to continue. "But I had a bit of self-pleasure—"

Kurt made a face and Cooper snickered, shoving him lightly.

"No, no, that's personal. What I meant was I shouted, 'I'm dating a warlock, bloodsucker!'" He looked at Kurt apologetically, but Kurt just laughed and nodded.

"Anyways, since I told Blaine about it, he may not sob quite so much."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, going back to stirring the batter for chocolate chip pancakes he knew Brittany, Rachel, and Mercedes adored.

"You don't seem too broken up over all of this. Wait… he's your father too, right?"

Cooper gave him a questioning glance, grinning.

"Of course he's my father. I simply hate him. I've long since stopped trying to be what he wanted, but you know Blaine."

Kurt nodded, sighing; sometimes his boyfriend just tried a bit too hard to be everyone's vision of perfect.

The door slammed and Kurt jumped a bit, but Cooper just smiled, pressing a finger to his lips, waving before diving out the window again, all evidence of him every being there gone.

Blaine stormed in, eyes heavy, soaked through from the rain.

Kurt rushed forward, easily making a towel materialize in hand, wrapping it around the other boy and pulling him into his lap on the couch, stroking his hair, letting him collapse into tears.

"Oh, Blaine… What happened to you?"

Broken sobs of "father" and "acceptance" were repeated in various octaves as Kurt began to rock them both back and forth, sighing and kissing his temple.

"Shhh, shhh…"

He sang softly, trying to calm the other boy down.

_Hush now, let's go quiet to the park where we first started,_

_Cool night, us lying in the dark, I felt my heart was trying to find a place for you, a place where I feel safe…_

Blaine's eyelids began to droop and the crying began to quiet.

_Anything we have known, anything we've forgotten…_

_In the rain, in the dark we'll lay, in your arms, in your arms I'll stay…_

_Anything we have known, anything we've forgotten…_

Kurt's voice began to become heavy and his voice slowed.

_In the rain…_

Slower.

_In the dark we'll lay…_

When the club dropped in, they found two sleeping boys curled up around each other and breakfast on the table.

_In your arms I'll stay._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi, guys! I'm still so sorry about being so late! I didn't even realize, because of all the last semester things that go on at our school :) Thankyous for reading and I hope you review and subscribe! <strong>

**Stay Strong~**

**Love and Gondolas, **

**Lela**


End file.
